Un verano diferente
by SangoChama
Summary: La curiosidad de Koizumi tampoco parece descansar en verano, por eso aprovechará las nuevas actividades veraniegas de la brigada para conocer mejor a Kyon y averiguar qué se esconde debajo de su fachada malhumorada. Itsuki/Kyon. Rated M por lemon.
1. Rompiendo barreras

**Capítulo 1:** Rompiendo barreras

* * *

**N/A**: Hola a todos~ ¿Cuánto tiempo verdad? Perdonad mi ausencia, los estudios... Dx Pero si pensabais que os iba a dejar abandonados, tranquilos, eso no entra en mis planes. Seguiré escribiendo Itsukyon hasta la saciedad xD Así que aquí vengo con otro fanfic de mi otp. La idea del fanfic se me ocurrió a principios de julio, pero hasta finales de agosto no empecé a escribirlo. En serio, mi imaginación e inspiración me juegan muy malas pasadas. Al principio quería hacer un oneshot, pero al final se me ocurrió un fanfic de varios capítulos, aunque no demasiados, porque me gusta complicarme xD

Como nuevo apunte, este fanfic contiene lemon, por eso puse lo de **Rated: M**. Sólo será en el último capítulo, pero creo que será algo explícito (?). Este es mi primer fanfic con lemon y me da algo de vergüenza, así que no sé cómo me saldrá. Los otro capítulos quizá tengan algo subido de tono, pero todavía no lo sé. Quizá no me quedó tan romántico y fluffy como mi primer fanfic, pero espero que merezca la pena.

Y nada más, espero que os guste y disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiendo, y no os olvidéis de comentar =)

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes del anime y la película de Suzumiya Haruhi pertenecen a Nagaru Tanigawa.

* * *

Kyon frunció el ceño por enésima vez. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el Esper le había ganado la partida al Othello aquella tarde. Era algo inusual en Koizumi ganar tantas veces contra Kyon en esos juegos de mesa que jugaban desde hacía tiempo. Aunque, más bien, era algo inusual para Koizumi ganar, simplemente. Se sentía frustrado e incluso molesto por la repentina "suerte" que estaba teniendo el Esper estos últimos meses, cuando decidió empezar a ganar todos los juegos que se le presentaban así como si nada.

De todas formas, siempre le había parecido extraño que Koizumi perdiese absolutamente todas las partidas que habían tenido desde que se conocían, pero la verdad es que Kyon no le daba demasiada importancia. Es más, de alguna manera, se sentía superior a él en algo, ya que el Esper parecía sobresalir en prácticamente todo, algo que a él le irritaba. Aunque fuesen sólo unos juegos de mesa, le gustaba ganar frente al perfecto Koizumi, una gloria que sólo le había durado hasta hace unos meses, muy a su pesar.

Lo que Kyon no sabía, es que el Esper tenía una muy buena razón para haber tomado la decisión de ganar una simple partida de juego de mesa, y es que le divertía el simple hecho de ver a Kyon enfadado, frunciendo el ceño o molesto. Le gustaba provocar diversas reacciones en él. Aunque, a decir verdad, desde que le conocía sólo le había visto hacer esa clase de expresiones de enfado. Quizá algún sonrojo repentino cuando veía a Mikuru en uno de sus trajes nuevos, poco más. Pero desde que su curiosidad por el chico gruñón había aumentado, Koizumi quería más. Necesitaba saber qué otras reacciones podría despertar en él.

—Si quieres podemos cambiar de juego —Propuso el Esper de repente, con una radiante sonrisa.

—Lo que me gustaría sería cambiar de oponente… —Añadió Kyon, echándole una mirada asesina.

Koizumi le miró de reojo sonriendo levemente, antes de responder. Le encantaba hacerle enfadar.

—Vaya… pensé que serías un contrincante más fuerte. Te das por vencido con demasiada facilidad. Qué decepción —Se burló.

Kyon estuvo a punto de decirle algo ofensivo, pero justo en ese momento apareció Haruhi, abriendo la puerta de golpe y sobresaltando a todos los que estaban en el interior de la sala, excepto a Yuki, como siempre. Una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, por lo que Kyon presintió que no iba a pasar nada bueno.

—¡Chicos! ¡Adivinad qué nueva actividad he encontrado para hacer en grupo este verano! —Gritó la chica, poco antes de dirigirse a su sitio, tirar la mochila en el suelo y dar un golpe en la mesa con las palmas de las manos.

—¿Una actividad nueva? —Preguntó Kyon sin querer, algo fastidiado. La verdad es que lo había pensado para sí mismo, pero no pudo evitar preguntarlo en voz alta.

Haruhi le echó una mirada severa, aunque poco después volvió a su sonrisa de antes.

—¿A qué viene ese tono de decepción? ¡Todo lo que sea nuevo y divertido es siempre bienvenido en la brigada! —Comentó, levantando el dedo índice en el aire—. ¡Vamos! ¡Adivinad lo que es! ¡Conseguiréis puntos extra, y eso os dará prioridad como miembros de la brigada! A ver… ¡Koizumi-kun! ¡Tú primero! —Añadió después, bajando el dedo por encima de su cabeza y señalando al Esper con el mismo.

_¿Pero qué está haciendo ahora? ¿Un concurso de adivinar la respuesta? Esta chica cada día está peor. _

—Veamos… —Empezó a decir Koizumi con gesto serio, colocando una mano en su barbilla en modo pensativo.

_¡Y encima el pirado éste se lo toma en serio! ¿Pero en qué clase de club de locos me he metido?_

—Conociendo los gustos de Suzumiya-san… ¿Podría ser algo relacionado con el mar o la playa? —Preguntó, mirándola sonriente.

—¡Muy bien, Koizumi-kun, vas por buen camino! ¡Dos puntos extra para ti! —Comentó Haruhi, señalándole de nuevo.

_¡Pero si ni siquiera te ha dicho la respuesta concreta! _

—Ahora es tu turno, Mikuru-chan. ¡Adivina la respuesta! —Señaló a la chica peli-naraja, que se encontraba haciendo un té frío para los demás.

—Eh… ¿Eeh? Yo… esto…

—¡Se te acabó el tiempo! Has perdido tu oportunidad, Mikuru-chan. ¡No seas tan lenta la próxima vez!

_¿Pero qué demonios está diciendo? Koizumi ha tardado más en responder. _

—¡Yuki-chan, te toca! —Gritó de nuevo, señalando a la chica de pelo morado.

—Submarinismo —Dijo el alien monótonamente, casi un segundo después que Haruhi y sin despegar la vista de su libro.

La líder parpadeó con incredulidad, mientras miraba a Yuki con asombro. Tardó unos segundos hasta que pudo reaccionar.

—¡Eso es, Yuki-chan! ¡Respuesta correcta! ¡Un punto para ti! —Concluyó, cruzándose de brazos, aunque la otra chica no le prestó la menor atención.

_¿Pero qué dem…? Nagato ha acertado la respuesta y sólo le da un punto, ¿y a Koizumi le da dos? ¿Pero qué clase reparto es ese? ¡Eso es puro favoritismo! _

—A ti ya no hace falta preguntarte, total, seguro que hubieses fallado la respuesta —Añadió después con algo de desprecio, mirando a Kyon con indiferencia.

_¡Eso no lo puedes saber! ¿Quién querría participar en un concurso con ella, de todos modos? No tiene sentido del compañerismo en absoluto._

—A todo esto Haruhi… ¿Submarinismo? ¿Hablas en serio? Ninguno de nosotros tenemos idea de cómo se hace —Recriminó Kyon ante la absurda idea.

—Me importa un pimiento —Soltó la chica, sin demasiado tacto—, vamos a pasarlo bien y punto. Ni siquiera tenemos porqué bucear profundo ni con botellas de oxígeno. Será divertido si logramos capturar algunos peces y animales superficiales, ¡la cuestión es pasarlo bien!

Aunque fuese un "buceo superficial" como decía Haruhi, Kyon no estaba convencido del todo. Miró a los demás miembros de la brigada buscando alguna oposición, pero como siempre, no encontró ninguna. Koizumi miraba a la líder sonriente, como si le pareciese la mejor idea del mundo, Yuki seguía leyendo como si nada y Mikuru, aunque parecía la más preocupada por la expresión de su cara, tampoco dijo nada. Kyon suspiró con resignación al ver el ambiente; no tendría más remedio que aceptar la nueva actividad de verano de Haruhi.

—Muy bien, ¡entonces decidido! Iremos a bucear la semana que viene, que ya estaremos de vacaciones. Ya me encargaré yo de elegir la playa —Comentó la chica, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Sólo tendréis que compraros trajes de buceo de manga corta. No querréis asaros de calor llevando un traje largo, ¿verdad?

—Espera… ¿Estás sugiriendo que compremos trajes de buceo de seis mil yenes? No soy millonario, ¿sabes?

—No lo estoy sugiriendo, lo haréis y punto. ¿Alguna objeción? —Replicó Haruhi bruscamente, cruzándose de brazos.

_¿Y un traje de buceo no da calor de por sí? ¿Para qué queremos trajes de buceo si vamos a estar en la superficie de todas formas? Está claro que esta chica no razona bien cuando algo le entusiasma de esta manera._

—Ninguna, supongo… —Se rindió Kyon, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Entonces deja de quejarte —Le echó una mirada severa, para luego seguir hablando al resto de la brigada—. Aseguraos también de comprar los utensilios necesarios para bucear; gafas de buceo y todas esas cosas, ya sabéis.

_¿Más gastos? Oye Haruhi, mi economía no está para tirar cohetes. Aparte, tengo que ahorrar para ir a la universidad y… En fin, me gustaría decírselo en la cara, pero sería como hablarle a la pared._

—Oh, por cierto, casi se me olvidaba… —La líder agarró su mochila del suelo y rebuscó en ella, para sacar con cuidado lo que parecían ser cinco palillos. Los tenía agarrados con el puño por la parte de abajo, ocultando los extremos—. Venid todos aquí, chicos. ¡Esto es más importante aún que lo del submarinismo!

_Y porqué me temo que no será nada bueno…_

El resto de miembros se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y se reunieron alrededor de la líder, que sostenía sonriente los palillos en su mano.

—¿Para qué se supone que queremos eso ahora? —Preguntó Kyon mirándolos.

—¿Esto? —Haruhi los miró desinteresadamente, como si fuese la primera vez que los veía—. Los tomé prestados el otro día de un restaurante. ¡Y también decidirán vuestro nuevo compañero de verano!

Todos se quedaron mirándola, sin saber bien a qué se refería.

—Llevo días pensando en nuevas actividades de verano, y el otro día, aparte del submarinismo, se me ocurrió que sería buena idea hacer una especie de juego en el que hiciésemos parejas o grupos para que pudiésemos conocernos mejor entre nosotros, ¿no es genial? Cada pareja o grupo tendrá que pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible durante el verano, hacer cosas juntos y todo eso, y al volver de las vacaciones en septiembre, recopilaremos toda la información obtenida. ¡El grupo que más información tenga y más cosas haya hecho se lleva dos puntos extra! ¡Ya sabéis que los puntos extra son una gran ventaja! ¿Verdad que es una idea genial? ¡Así matareis dos pájaros de un tiro! —Después de la explicación, la chica miró al resto sonriente, esperando una respuesta.

Kyon sabía que si Haruhi no obtenía una respuesta positiva de inmediato, podría tener consecuencias desastrosas, pero la verdad es que en ese momento no podía pensar en nada positivo, como con casi todas sus ideas descabelladas. Sólo pudo decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Pero Haruhi…

—Pero, ¿qué? ¿Alguna objeción? —Le interrumpió, antes de poder decir nada.

—Eh…

—Vaya, Suzumiya-san, es una idea realmente interesante. La verdad es que no esperaba menos de nuestra líder —Añadió Koizumi de repente, intentando apaciguar el tenso ambiente que comenzaba a respirarse.

Kyon miró al Esper con desagrado, pero prefirió no decir nada, al fin y al cabo le había salvado de una buena reprimenda.

—¿Verdad que sí, Koizumi-kun? Por lo menos tú eres sincero y amable. Con razón te elegí como vicepresidente de la brigada, y no a cualquier otro… —Al decir esto último, le echó a Kyon la mirada más severa que pudo.

_Por supuesto que es sincero y amable, es lo que está escrito en su guión de cada día, ¿verdad Koizumi?_

—En fin, no pienso discutir nada más. Se hará lo que yo diga y punto —Zanjó la líder, mirando a todos antes de continuar—. Bien, sacad cada uno un palillo de mi puño. Los que tengan el palillo con el extremo del mismo color, son los que tienen que estar juntos este verano, ¿de acuerdo? Como somos impares, hay dos palillos de un color, y otros tres de otro, por lo que tres de nosotros formaremos un grupo, y los otros dos irán en pareja. Hasta aquí sencillo, ¿no?

Los demás asintieron ante la explicación, excepto Kyon, que miraba a la chica con cara de no poder creer la absurda idea que había tenido.

—Bien, ¡pues entonces vamos allá! ¡Koizumi-kun, haz los honores! —Haruhi extendió su puño hacia adelante, esperando que el Esper comenzase el sorteo.

—Oh, ¿yo primero? Vaya, muchas gracias por la oportunidad, Suzumiya-san —Respondió éste, con una sonrisa radiante.

_Si sigues haciendo la pelota de esa manera no me va a quedar otro remedio que vomitar aquí mismo._

El Esper extendió su mano hacia el puño de la chica y sacó un palillo, comprobando que el extremo inferior estaba coloreado de azul.

—Bien, Koizumi-kun tiene el color azul. Puedes estar en un grupo o de pareja con alguien más, la verdad es que ni me acuerdo de cómo distribuí los colores… ¡pero es igual! —La chica echó un vistazo al resto para después posar su mirada en Mikuru—. ¡Mikuru-chan, tu turno!

—…S-sí, está bien —La chica peli-naranja se acercó dubitativa y sacó otro palillo con manos temblorosas. Esta vez era de color rojo.

_Ah, genial. Asahina-san y Koizumi no están juntos. Tal vez si tengo algo de suerte puedo estar en el mismo equipo que ella. Sólo de pensarlo me dan más ganas de participar en este estúpido sorteo._

Antes de que Haruhi pudiese decir el nombre de la chica alien, Yuki sacó sin decir nada otro palillo de color rojo de los tres que quedaban.

—Muy bien… Ahora Mikuru-chan y Yuki-chan están en el mismo equipo, o quizá sean la pareja, ¡quién sabe! —Comentó la líder sonriente, mientras Mikuru hacía un gesto de preocupación. Al contrario que Kyon, ella nunca había lidiado demasiado bien con el alien debido a su carácter inexpresivo.

_Bueno… Ya no puedo estar de pareja con Asahina-san, pero aunque sea en un equipo con Nagato, me conformaría sólo si está ella._

Haruhi fulminó de repente con una mirada malévola a Kyon, quien se sobresaltó al no esperárselo. Los demás miraban a los dos chicos expectantes, esperando el desempate.

—Bueno, ahora… de los dos únicos que quedan, tú eliges, ¿vas tú primero o yo? …En fin, no tengo tiempo para esperar a que te decidas, así que sacaré el mío y se acabó —Y diciendo esto último con algo de prisa, la chica de lazos amarillos sacó su palillo y lo puso en alto, como si acabase de ganar un valioso trofeo.

_No… No puede ser. No puede ser. ¡Dime que no es verdad! _

La chica se giró hacia Mikuru, esta vez fulminándola a ella con la mirada y haciéndola dar un pequeño gritito de pánico.

—¡Mikuru-chaaan! ¡Vamos a pasar un verano de lo más divertido, ya lo verás! —Le decía emocionada, mientras se lanzaba hacia ella y estrujaba sus pechos con énfasis.

—Oye H-Haruhi, déjame ver el último que queda —Le exigió Kyon con algo de miedo por lo que le esperaba a continuación.

—No sé para qué quieres verlo, ya sabes qué color te ha tocado—Le respondió la líder, girándose para encararle y tirándole el último al vuelo—. Ahí tienes. No he coloreado cuatro del mismo color, así que ya sabes.

Kyon lo cogió al vuelvo y comprobó aterrorizado el extremo coloreado. Sin duda, era azul.

—¿Lo ves ahora o no? No me digas que eres daltónico.

—E-espera. Supongo que esto será de prueba. Estos no son los equipos definitivos, ¿verdad? Dime que no, Haruhi por favor.

Ésta bufó antes de responder.

—Por supuesto que es definitivo. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Que voy a dejarte en el mismo grupo que Mikuru-chan para aprovecharte de ella? ¡Pues lo llevas claro! —Añadió la chica, señalándole con el dedo.

_¿Pero qué te crees que soy, un depravado? ¿Cómo que aprovecharme de ella? Que Taniguchi se junte conmigo a veces no quiere decir que yo sea como él, por dios. Está claro que esta chica entiende lo que le da la gana._

—Oye Haruhi…

—¡Te ha tocado con Koizumi-kun y punto! —Le interrumpió la líder—. No sé porqué te quejas tanto. ¿Sabes cuántas chicas quisieran estar en tu lugar? Te ha tocado compartir el verano con un chico de lo más amable y educado, aparte de atractivo. ¿Es que no lo ves?

_¿Y qué tiene eso de "maravilloso"? Yo no soy una chica, para empezar._

—Vaya Suzumiya-san, me halagas. No creo que sea para tanto —Añadió el Esper con una sonrisa, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con vergüenza.

_En serio, si os presentáis a un concurso de lameculos seguro que ganáis el primer premio, y ni siquiera os tendríais que esforzar, visto lo visto._

—¿Sabes qué? Ahora por quejarte de tu compañero de actividades, os mandaré como castigo que recopiléis el doble de información que nosotras, y además tenéis que sacar fotos de los lugares a los que vayáis juntos. Koizumi-kun, dale las gracias a Kyon por la tarea extra —Añadió Haruhi, colocando las manos en sus caderas con el ceño fruncido.

—Vaya… No hay problema Suzumiya-san, seguro que nos divertimos igualmente —Comentó el Esper, dándole a Kyon una extraña e intensa mirada que le dio escalofríos.

—Oye Haruhi, bastante tengo con la tarea que nos han mandado en clase para el verano. ¿Crees que me apetece también hacer esto? —Se quejó Kyon, mirando a Koizumi con desagrado mientras se alejaba un poco de él.

—¿Te digo cuánto que me importa? —Respondió ésta con ironía, haciendo que Kyon tuviese que tragarse sus quejas—. Saca tiempo de donde sea, me da igual. Pero si no lo traes para septiembre el castigo que te caerá será monumental, así que ya sabes lo que te toca —Dijo después, recogiendo su mochila del suelo para irse.

—Su-Suzumiya-san… —Se oyó a Mikuru con voz temblorosa, como si tuviese miedo de hablarle—. A-A todo esto… ¿Dónde debemos recopilar la información…?

—Oh, muy sencillo Mikuru-chan. Con que lo escribáis en un cuaderno o diario personal será suficiente. ¡Yo me encargaré luego de guardar bajo llave toda la información que traigáis!

_Oye Haruhi, ¿esto qué es? ¿Un club extraescolar o una comisaría de policía? ¿Eso de confiscar información personal no es ilegal para una chica de instituto?_

—¡Mikuru-chan! —Gritó de repente, abalanzándose hacia la otra chica y rodeando sus hombros con el brazo—. Pero tú probablemente no tengas que hacer eso. ¡Tengo grandes planes para ti este verano, y un montón de trajes nuevos para probarte!

La cara de pánico que puso la chica peli-naranja al escucharlo le rompió el corazón a Kyon, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Prohibirle a Haruhi una de sus diversiones favoritas sería prácticamente sentenciar al mundo a una destrucción casi segura.

—Es más, ¿por qué no vamos ahora mismo a comprarte algún maravilloso traje? ¡Sería una tarde perfecta!

—P-pero Suzumiya-san, tengo tareas que hacer y…

—¡Tíralo por la ventana! Esta tarde nos dedicaremos a comprarte y probarte trajes. ¿No te parece genial? ¡Una chica tan moe como tú debería tener el armario lleno de trajes, cosplays y disfraces de todo tipo!

_¿Y quién dice eso? ¿Una nueva ley? _

Haruhi hizo ademán de irse, aún agarrando a Mikuru por los hombros, pero se detuvo en la puerta del club antes de salir y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Kyon con el ceño fruncido.

—Y tú —Comenzó a decirle, señalándole con el dedo del brazo que tenía libre—. Más te vale que te pongas a hacer la tarea que te he mandado si no quieres que desate mi furia sobre ti.

_Supongo que ahora debería asustarme._

—¿Por qué me lo dices sólo a mí? También se lo has mandado a Koizumi, ¿o no lo recuerdas?

—He decidido que Koizumi-kun será tu supervisor. No puedo mandarle tareas a mi mano derecha en la brigada, como comprenderás.

_Sí, pobrecito, no vaya a ser que se canse demasiado o algo. Para eso ya estoy yo, el esclavo de la brigada._

—Si lo miras por el lado bueno no es tan malo —Añadió la líder después, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tómatelo como unas simples actividades extra de clase. ¡La cuestión es pasarlo bien! ¡Son vacaciones!

—¿Qué? ¿No estarás hablando en serio? —Preguntó Kyon con fastidio.

—Yo siempre hablo en serio —Bufó, dándole una mirada severa, y después dirigiendo su vista hacia Yuki—. Yuki-chan, ¿qué haces ahí parada? Tú también formas parte de este grupo, ¡vamos! Mm… Quizá también deberíamos probarle ropa a Yuki-chan… En fin, todo se verá. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene en la playa, chicos!

Y diciendo eso, se dio la vuelta junto a Mikuru y salieron del aula, dejando la puerta abierta.

—E-espera Suzumiya-san, me he olvidado la mochila… —Se escuchaba a Mikuru en el pasillo, aunque Haruhi ni siquiera le prestaba atención, ya que iba diciendo para sí misma con entusiasmo todas las actividades para el verano, como si se estuviese apuntando una lista mental.

Mientras, en silencio, Yuki colgó su mochila y la de Mikuru en su hombro y se dirigió también hacia la puerta, dando un pequeño susto a Kyon, que aún se encontraba bastante aturdido con la situación. El alien se dispuso a salir, no sin antes quedarse unos segundos mirando a los dos chicos desde el marco de la puerta, sin ninguna expresión significativa.

—Crema solar —Dijo Yuki de repente de forma monótona, como si hubiese soltado una palabra al azar en algún juego de palabras.

—¿Q-qué? —Preguntó Kyon sin entender nada, aunque no obtuvo respuesta, ya que la chica desapareció a los pocos segundos.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando la puerta unos segundos algo extrañados; Koizumi con una expresión más pensativa y Kyon con el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta, intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado hace un momento.

_No sé durante cuánto tiempo me quedé mirando la puerta como un idiota, pero dejé de hacerlo y empecé a reaccionar cuando sentí una mirada clavarse en mi nuca. Me giré lentamente y ahí estaba Koizumi, con su estúpida y molesta sonrisa de siempre. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que seguía estando aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría mirándome en silencio? Este tipo me da escalofríos._

_De todas formas, no estaba dispuesto a pasar un segundo más a solas con este tío soportando este incómodo silencio, así que me colgué la mochila en el hombro y me inventé cualquier excusa para salir de allí. _

—Eh… Tengo que irme a casa a… ya sabes, la dichosa tarea que me ha mandado Haruhi. En fin, nos vemos —Ni siquiera dejó hablar al Esper, ya que salió casi corriendo poco después.

—Interesante. Realmente interesante… —Murmuró Koizumi sonriente, recogiendo su propia mochila y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta del club tras de sí.

* * *

Yendo hacia su casa a las cuatro de la tarde y en pleno mes de julio, Kyon no tenía más remedio que maldecir el no tener en ese momento su bicicleta a mano para poder llegar antes. Por lo menos podía consolarse en cierta manera pensando que apenas le quedaban quince minutos para llegar a casa, deshacerse del molesto uniforme y tumbarse en el sofá a jugar algún juego de zombies con su hermana pequeña, algo que tenía planeado hacer todo el verano, salvo los días de las actividades de verano, siempre y cuando nadie le molestase.

—Creo que tus tareas extra te resultarán algo complicadas sin tu compañero de actividades, ¿no te parece? —Comentó una voz burlona tras de él, haciendo que se sobresaltase.

Cuando Kyon se giró para comprobar quién era, aunque lo sabía de sobra, se topó con Koizumi detrás de él, prácticamente pisándole los talones. Se sobresaltó aún más y se alejó de él, mirándole con desagrado.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? Si no recuerdo mal tu casa está en la otra dirección, así que no me molestes. Quiero llegar a casa tranquilo.

—Sé perfectamente dónde está mi casa, gracias. Al contrario que tú, mi memoria se conserva bastante bien —Rió el Esper, mientras se posicionaba al lado de Kyon para caminar y se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas ahora? —Preguntó el otro, mirándole sin entender nada.

—Vaya… Tu cabeza realmente está peor de lo que imaginaba —Rió de nuevo, haciendo que Kyon le lanzase una mirada asesina—. Veamos… me parece que hace un rato, antes de marcharte del club de reuniones, dijiste que tenías que ir a casa a hacer la tarea extra que te ordenó Suzumiya-san, ¿verdad?

—Sí… ¿Y qué?

—¿Y qué crees que te falta para poder hacer las tareas, propiamente dichas?

—Oye, Koizumi, no estoy de humor para tus acertijos. Son las cuatro de la tarde, hace calor y me quiero ir a mi casa. ¿Por qué no te vas también a tu casa y te pones a jugar al trivial, ya que te gustan tanto los acertijos? Olvídame hasta la semana que viene, anda.

Kyon aceleró el paso intentando dejar a Koizumi atrás, pero éste fue más rápido y le agarró del brazo, impidiendo que pudiese continuar.

—¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltame!

—Me temo que no voy a poder olvidarte en todo este tiempo… —La voz de Koizumi se tornó más seria de lo normal, y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Kyon con fuerza, haciendo que el otro le mirase algo asustado—. No puedes pedirme tal cosa, porque realmente… me es imposible.

Con cada palabra, el Esper se iba acercando lentamente a Kyon, que permanecía inmóvil y anonadado, sin entender bien su repentino cambio de comportamiento.

—¿D-de qué estás hablando ahora? ¡Deja de comportarte como un majara y de decir idioteces y suéltame! —Éste intentaba librarse del agarre sin resultado alguno, mientras Koizumi se acercaba más.

—¿Te parecen idioteces? ¿Quieres que te demuestre porqué no podré olvidarte durante todo este tiempo…? —El Esper ya estaba prácticamente pegado a él, y sus caras sólo estaban separadas por escasos centímetros. Koizumi pudo comprobar que las mejillas de Kyon estaban bastante sonrojadas, y sonrió con cierta maldad para sí mismo.

—¡K-Koizumi, maldita sea!

Se dirigió entonces hacia su oído izquierdo, respirando levemente en él antes de susurrarle.

—Me va a ser difícil olvidarme de ti… ya que debemos pasar todo el verano juntos por las actividades de la brigada… ¿no lo recuerdas? —Esto último lo dijo en un tono menos serio, separándose de Kyon y recuperando su sonrisa de siempre, mientras que el otro le miraba aún más desconcertado que antes.

Al ver la cómica expresión en la cara de Kyon, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Qué has creído que iba a hacer? ¿Declararme y hacerte cosas indebidas después? No puedo creer que tengas una mente tan sucia —Comentó sin poder parar de reír.

—¡Aquí el único que tiene una mente sucia eres tú, maldito depravado! —Reaccionó Kyon, librando por fin su brazo del agarre del Esper con cierta brusquedad.

—Oh, vaya… Pensé que me tenías algo más de aprecio. Qué decepción —Respondió Koizumi con gesto serio, colocando una mano en su barbilla—. En fin, de todas formas vas a tener que llevarte bien conmigo si tenemos que estar tanto tiempo juntos este verano, ¿no te parece? —Añadió, volviendo a su sonrisa de nuevo.

—Pf… ¿De verdad piensas que vamos a estar todo el verano juntos por la dichosa actividad extra? —Dijo Kyon, aún recuperando el aliento por lo de antes—. Escucha, Koizumi, tú y yo podemos estar este verano haciendo lo que queramos. Lo de la información nos lo podemos inventar, y respecto a las fotos… Ya me encargaré yo de ir algún día por la ciudad sacando fotos de lugares de interés o algo así. Apuesto a que cuando llegue septiembre Haruhi ni siquiera se acordará de todo lo que me mandó hacer.

_Lo que me faltaba, tener que compartir todo el dichoso verano con el estúpido Esper. Antes prefiero que Haruhi destruya el mundo por completo, y hablo en serio._

—Claro que se acordará de ello, y lo cierto es que no me gustaría estar en tu lugar cuando llegue ese momento y no hayas cumplido con tu obligación —Le advirtió Koizumi, sonriente aunque con un tono de voz serio.

—Ah, genial. ¿Ahora resulta que es mi obligación? Lo que me faltaba por oír. Oye Koizumi, tengo calor, así que me voy yendo a mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? —Kyon hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y dio media vuelta para irse, pero el Esper le detuvo, esta vez agarrándole suavemente aunque con firmeza del hombro.

—La actividad de Suzumiya-san ha descendido notablemente estos últimos días gracias a sus planes para este verano, y, parece que una de las actividades que más le entusiasman es precisamente esta, que cada grupo tengamos que pasar más tiempo juntos. Así que, mucho me temo que tendremos que amoldarnos y cumplir con nuestras tareas si no queremos lamentarlo dentro de unos meses —Explicó Koizumi con una sonrisa algo forzada, algo preocupado por la situación.

Kyon le miró algo desconcertado antes de responder.

—¿Qué dices? Pero si ella misma se olvida a veces de algunos planes cuando planea alguna otra cosa nueva, ¿o es que no te acuerdas de los otros veranos? Seguro que pronto inventará una nueva actividad y se olvidará por completo de este juego de los grupos.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho. "A veces se olvida de algunos planes", pero te puedo asegurar que esta vez no será así. Mis superiores me lo han confirmado, de hecho —Sonrió el Esper, mientras el gesto de Kyon se tornaba en absoluta decepción—. Me parece que aquí hay un único problema, y creo que es bastante obvio, ¿no crees?

—…No sé a qué te refieres —Respondió éste, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Oh, vamos, yo creo que los dos lo sabemos bastante bien. Tu compañero de vacaciones no te cae del todo bien, ¿cierto? —El que el Esper lo dijese todo con una sonrisa, como si no pasara nada, le sacaba aún más de sus casillas.

Koizumi le pilló desprevenido entonces y le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros, rodeándolos enérgicamente.

—Entre tú y yo, la verdad es que disimulas bastante mal —Rió—. Puede que Suzumiya-san no se percate del todo, pero la verdad es que se te notó desde el primer momento, cuando entré por la puerta del club y ayudé a Asahina-san a levantarse después de tropezar. Mm… ¿No me digas que me empezaste a odiar por eso? No sabía que estuvieses tan prendado de Asahina-san…

Al decir eso Koizumi rió animadamente, haciendo enfadar a Kyon, que le empujó sin resultado para apartarle.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Rió de nuevo—. No pretendía molestarte —Mirándole de reojo pudo comprobar que Kyon estaba algo sonrojado, pero prefirió no decir nada—. Vaya vaya… Nos encontramos ante un problema algo difícil, aunque supongo que podrá tener solución. No queremos que Suzumiya-san se enfade al ver que no te llevas bien conmigo, ¿verdad?

Kyon bufó antes de responder.

—¿Me estás diciendo que encima de tener que hacer las tareas extra de Haruhi contigo nos tenemos que llevar bien? Lo que me faltaba —Respondió molesto, intentando de nuevo librarse del brazo de Koizumi sin resultado, ya que el Esper le acercaba cada vez más—. ¡Koizumi, suéltame!

—Me pregunto… Qué podría hacer para que me empezases a mirar de otra manera… —Le susurró, a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, Kyon colocó una mano sobre el pecho del otro y le dio un empujón, lo suficientemente fuerte como para apartarle unos centímetros.

—¡Empieza por no hacer este tipo de cosas que me sacan de quicio! —Le gritó sofocado.

—Oh, bueno, si sólo es eso… —Añadió el Esper, con una mano en la barbilla—. Aunque supongo que no es sólo eso, ¿verdad? —Sonrió, y aunque no obtuvo respuesta, la expresión de Kyon lo decía todo.

—…En serio, Koizumi, mi casa ya está ahí al lado y me gustaría irme ya, así que…

—Comprendo… ¿Podemos entonces ser compañeros aunque sea este verano? —Le tendió la mano sonriente, esperando a que el otro la aceptase—. No creo que cueste tanto, ¿no?

El otro se le quedó mirando unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, pero decidió devolverle el apretón de manos; al fin y al cabo no era una persona maleducada, mientras no se le molestase demasiado, algo que Koizumi no cumplía muy a menudo.

—Me alegro de que hayas aceptado —Comentó el Esper poco después, separando su mano—. Bueno… Supongo que con esta especie de trato aceptas que seamos buenos compañeros durante este verano al menos. Pero… me temo que en este trato no se incluyen los espacios personales ni nada parecido… Así que perdona si abuso de ti en algún momento en el que estemos en la intimidad —Sonrió, como si hubiese dicho la cosa más normal del mundo.

Kyon le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose si alguna vez podría tomar en serio y llevarse bien con Koizumi.

—¿Y qué tal si se incluyen en ese lugar los asesinatos accidentales? Así tú también podrías perdonarme si alguna vez te mato sin querer —Respondió con voz seria, harto de las bromas pesadas del otro.

El Esper no pudo evitar reír ante el drástico comentario.

—Vaya… Me temo que voy a tener que ser yo el que tenga más cuidado de los dos.

—Te lo buscas tú solo —Dijo, mirándole con desagrado—. En fin, me voy. Nos vemos la semana que viene, supongo…

—Vamos, no seas así —Le interrumpió Koizumi, cuando Kyon ya se había dado la vuelta para dirigirse a su casa, que estaba prácticamente al lado de ellos—. Seguimos siendo compañeros de verano, ¿recuerdas?

El otro frunció el ceño con molestia al escucharlo, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué te parece si quedamos mañana para salir? Como compañeros, claro, no pienses nada raro —Rió—. Al fin y al cabo tenemos que hacer las actividades juntos.

_¿Y ahora qué digo? Si le digo que sí tendría que aguantar su odiosa presencia todo el día, pero si le digo que no, probablemente vaya a decírselo a Haruhi. Conociéndole, puede ser capaz. ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que pasar esto a mí?_

—Entonces… ¿Aceptarías salir con este humilde caballero?

_¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios ha dicho?_

—¡No lo digas de esa manera, estúpido! ¿Cómo quieres que no piense cosas raras? Maldita sea… Está bien, quedaremos mañana, siempre y cuando no hagas nada raro y no me saques de mis casillas, ¿entendido?

—Bueno, aparte de la escapada romántica y la noche en el hotel del amor… Creo que no hay nada fuera de lo común en lo de mañana —Comentó el Esper seriamente, frotándose la barbilla.

La ira de Kyon aumentaba por momentos, pero decidió no entrar en cólera otra vez y se dio de nuevo la vuelta para ir a su casa.

—Al menos déjame venir a recogerte mañana, no me gustaría empezar con mal pie. ¿Me concederás ese pequeño favor?

_Un poco tarde lo de no empezar con mal pie, ¿no crees?_

Kyon se quedó unos segundo parado en seco, dándole la espalda.

—…E-está bien, supongo…

—¿A las once te parece bien?

—Como quieras…

—Perfecto. A las once vendré a buscarte. No te quedes dormido, ¿de acuerdo? —Sonrió.

—…No lo haré. Nos vemos —Diciendo eso, Kyon hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano sin darse ni siquiera la vuelta y se dirigió por fin a su casa, mientras Koizumi miraba sonriente cómo se marchaba.

Cuando ya no pudo verle, el Esper dio la vuelta en la otra dirección para dirigirse a su propia casa. El taxi negro que normalmente le llevaba a casi todos sitios apareció frente a él de repente, algo que agradeció bastante con el intenso calor que estaba haciendo. Le quedaba un largo camino por delante, pero realmente no le importaba; había logrado en cierta manera uno de sus objetivos.

Aunque no había podido verle la cara, había notado que Kyon se había marchado sonrojado a su casa.

—Realmente interesante… —Sonrió, mirando el paisaje pasar por la ventanilla trasera del taxi.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic, espero que os haya gustado =)

**N/A: **Por favor, si leéis el capítulo no os olvidéis de dejar un comentario o una crítica constructiva, esto anima mucho a continuar a los escritores, sobre todo a principiantes como yo. No os cuesta nada y la autora (yo en este caso) os lo agradecería mucho. No es motivador hacer un fanfic con dedicación y esfuerzo y que nadie se moleste en comentarlo y dar su punto de vista. ¡Gracias!


	2. Resignación

**Capítulo 2:** Resignación.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos de nuevo. Sí, sé que estoy subiendo el capítulo dos casi cuatro meses después, pero entre que no tenía inspiración ni motivación y que últimamente estoy más ocupada, me ha sido casi imposible, lo lamento mucho.

Por otra parte, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí traigo otro capítulo recién terminado. He pensado muchas veces mientras lo escribía que quizá no merecía la pena y debía pasar directamente al capítulo tres (el que tiene el lemon xD), pero al final he decidido terminarlo, quizá hasta resulte gracioso y todo (?) A mí no me convence del todo, me parece un capítulo más de relleno que de otra cosa, pero espero que al menos esté bien.

Y sin más, aquí os dejo con el capítulo dos. Espero que os guste y que os haga reír al menos =)

* * *

Koizumi bajó del taxi y se miró el reloj de la muñeca con tranquilidad; eran las once menos dos minutos. Sonrió para sí mismo al ver que había llegado puntual a su cita, como de costumbre. Sólo esperaba que la otra parte también fuese puntual, aunque, conociendo sus antecedentes, no albergaba demasiadas esperanzas.

Después de dirigir su mirada hacia la fachada de la casa durante unos segundos, giró su cabeza de nuevo hacia el taxi, indicándole con un leve asentimiento de cabeza que podía marcharse. Cuando el taxi se hubo marchado, pocos segundos después, miró de nuevo hacia la casa, esta vez a una ventana en concreto, y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada atravesando el pequeño jardín delantero. Al llegar, se vio reflejado en el cristal de la puerta, pero en ese momento no le dio importancia a su aspecto, al menos no demasiada. Sólo se arreglaba un poco más cuando invitaba a alguna chica a tomar algo o a pasear por el parque. Chicas a las que lamentablemente no podía dar muchas esperanzas y que siempre acababa rechazando cuando se le declaraban, debido a su condición de esper. Era por eso por lo que sólo salía con ellas una vez cada ciertos meses, y siempre como amigos. Esta vez, sin embargo, su atuendo era normal.

Se quedó mirando la bicicleta de Kyon durante un momento, aparcada a un lado del patio, y tomó aire antes de llamar al timbre. No estaba nervioso, ni mucho menos, simplemente tenía ganas de ver qué le depararía el resto del día… Y del verano.

Escuchó unos pequeños pasos acercarse a la puerta. Sabía que el caminar de Kyon era más brusco y pesado, por lo que se extrañó un poco. La puerta se abrió lentamente, pero para su sorpresa, no encontró a nadie frente a él para recibirle. Al menos a nadie a la altura de su vista.

—¡Ah! ¡Buenos días Koizumi-kun~! —Tarareó una vocecilla bajo él.

El esper bajó la mirada unos centímetros para encontrarse a la hermana pequeña de Kyon, sonriéndole desde el marco de la puerta. La pequeña parecía casi recién levantada; llevaba el pelo algo despeinado y el pijama aún puesto. Koizumi le devolvió una cordial sonrisa antes de responderle.

—Vaya, buenos días —Le saludó poniendo cara de sorpresa—. Mm… No pensé que me abriría la puerta una jovencita tan encantadora. Has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no es así? —Comentó rascándose la barbilla de forma algo cómica.

—¡Exageras! Nos vimos hace sólo dos semanas —Dijo la hermanita tímidamente.

—¿De verdad? ¿Sólo dos semanas? —Mintió Koizumi a modo de juego, sabiendo perfectamente cuándo se habían visto por última vez.

—¡Sí! Kyon-kun y yo íbamos de compras y nos encontramos en el centro comercial, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, es cierto…

Cómo olvidarse de aquel día. La cara de Kyon al encontrarse con Koizumi en un día en el que no había clases ni clubes extraescolares fue absolutamente lo mejor que le había pasado desde hacía tiempo. Aparte, no sabía porqué, pero la presencia de Kyon le agradaba en cierta manera. Supuso que era porque le gustaba hacerle de rabiar.

—¡Ah, por cierto! —La niña le hizo reaccionar, sacándole de sus pensamientos—. Si buscas a Kyon-kun, está en su habitación. Te puedo llevar hasta él si quieres.

—Oh, no hace falta, puedo esperar aquí…

—¡No es necesario, de verdad! —Le interrumpió—. Fuera hace mucho calor. Yo te llevaré hasta su habitación — Y sin pensárselo, la niña le agarró de la mano y le arrastró con cierta dificultad hasta el interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿No están vuestros padres en casa? —Preguntó Koizumi con algo de preocupación, al haber entrado sin permiso.

—No te preocupes. Mamá y papá fueron a visitar a un familiar enfermo al hospital. Kyon-kun se quedará cuidando de mí este fin de semana —Le sonrió.

—Entiendo…

El esper se dio cuenta entonces de que Kyon se había olvidado completamente de la quedada que habían planeado para hoy. O más bien, lo había olvidado intencionadamente.

—Y por casualidad… ¿No te ha comentado nada de la cita que teníamos hoy él y yo? —Preguntó con curiosidad, poniéndose en cuclillas para encarar a la niña.

—¿¡En serio!? —Exclamó sorprendida, haciendo que el esper hiciese un gesto con la mano para que bajase la voz—. ¿Tenéis una cita? —Susurró esta vez—. No sabía que dos chicos también podían salir juntos, aunque Kyon-kun no ha salido nunca con nadie de todas formas.

Koizumi no pudo evitar reír ante la sinceridad de la pequeña. No quería imaginar cómo hubiese reaccionado el propio Kyon si hubiese estado con ellos en ese momento.

—No, no es nada de eso —Rió éste—. Por desgracia sólo vamos a salir como amigos, nada más.

—Es una lástima. Kyon-kun y tú hacéis buena pareja —Confesó la hermana, haciendo reír de nuevo al esper, para después adoptar una expresión algo más seria—. Oye Koizumi-kun, pero tú no me puedes engañar, tengo un sexto sentido, ¿sabes? Me he dado cuenta de cómo le miras a veces, cuando nos encontramos. ¿A ti te gusta Kyon-kun, verdad?

El esper se quedó helado ante la pregunta de la pequeña de once años. Era igual de astuta y avispada que su hermano mayor. Aunque, ya que sólo era una niña, Koizumi decidió jugar con ella en vez de darle una respuesta concreta.

—Mm… Esa es una pregunta algo personal, ¿no crees? ¿Qué te parece si a cambio de responderte te invito a pasar el día con nosotros? ¿No querrás que nos quedemos todo el día en casa cuidando de ti, verdad? —Le sonrió, revolviendo su pelo con ternura—. ¿O prefieres que te responda y que no te invite a un helado?

La hermana dudó durante unos segundos, con gesto serio, pero al final se decantó por la opción más fácil.

—Está bien, me iré con vosotros. Tendré helado gratis y de todas formas ya sé de sobra tu respuesta —Le sonrió con picardía—. Oh, casi se me olvidaba…

Al decir eso, agarró de nuevo la mano de Koizumi y lo llevó escaleras arriba sin demasiado esfuerzo.

—Puedes saludar a Kyon-kun, está en su habitación —Susurró la pequeña cuando llegaron al piso de arriba, señalando la puerta de su hermano y dándole una sonrisa al esper, para después dirigirse a su propia habitación, que tenía la puerta adornada con un pequeño y colorido cartel en el que se leía su nombre.

Koizumi le devolvió la sonrisa cuando ésta ya no pudo verle, adoptando después un gesto serio, mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Kyon. Se percató de que la puerta estaba entreabierta, y dudó un instante si debía entrar sin llamar. Por desgracia, como siempre, la curiosidad acabó ganándole, y se encontró a sí mismo agarrando el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola lentamente, sin decir una palabra. La habitación se encontraba perfectamente iluminada por la luz que entraba desde la ventana de la pequeña terraza, pero aún así, no pudo ver a Kyon a primera vista.

Mientras abría, sólo podía ver ropa y algunas revistas con chicas en la portada tiradas por el suelo. Qué distinta era de su habitación; a él siempre le gustaba tenerlo todo pulcro y ordenado. En un momento en el que la puerta estaba abierta casi por la mitad, ésta chirrió levemente, haciendo que el esper se parase en seco, frunciendo el ceño. Si Kyon le pillaba con las manos en la masa, siempre podía disculparse con su típica sonrisa, sin que nada pasase.

—Oye, ¿quién ha llamado a la puerta? —La voz de Kyon se escuchó desde algún punto de su habitación, congelando durante unos segundos a Koizumi.

Inspeccionando un poco, dirigió su mirada al bulto de sábanas que había encima de la cama, suponiendo que el otro chico estaría debajo.

Tragó saliva, preguntándose si debería decirle que no era su hermana pequeña quién estaba entrando en su habitación, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sólo quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar sin que Kyon se percatase de su presencia; le parecía una situación de lo más interesante.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Preguntó Kyon de nuevo, demasiado ocupado intentando desperezarse como para preocuparse por la respuesta.

Al ver que ni siquiera se molestaba en comprobar quién estaba en su habitación, Koizumi decidió aproximarse hacia él lentamente, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y esquivando algunos objetos esparcidos por el suelo que se encontraba en su camino. Cuando llegó a los pies de la cama se quedó parado en seco unos instantes, mirando el bulto de sábanas; desde su posición podía apreciar parte de la cabeza de Kyon sobresalir entre ellas. Decidió entonces sentarse con cuidado en el borde de la cama, procurando no llamar demasiado la atención del otro.

A pesar de que el cuerpo de Kyon estaba ahora pegado al lado de la pared, el lugar en el que se sentó el esper aún permanecía cálido, lo que le resultó bastante agradable. Viéndole aún en ese estado, no pudo evitar acercar lentamente su mano y acariciar algunos mechones despeinados de su flequillo con gesto serio, como si estuviese concentrado mientras lo hacía.

Era una sensación bastante relajante, incluso para Kyon, que pareció reaccionar pasado ya un rato.

—¿…Q-qué demon…? —Murmuró, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse a Koizumi sentado en su cama, mirándole con una radiante sonrisa. Se quedó mirándole unos segundos aún medio dormido hasta que logró reaccionar del todo—. ¿Pero qué mierda…? ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?

—Buenos días, compañero de verano —Saludó el esper, mientras el otro intentaba alejarse de él lo más posible, aunque permaneciendo en la cama—. Me parece que alguien se ha olvidado de nuestra cita de hoy, ¿no es así? —Sonrió—. No he tenido más remedio que venir hasta tu cama a recordártelo.

—¿Qué…? —La expresión de Kyon era de absoluto desconcierto—. ¿T-te parece normal entrar en mi habitación y sentarte en mi cama a observarme sólo para venir a decirme eso? ¿Qué clase de psicópata hace eso? Ah, claro, sólo tú.

Koizumi rió antes de responder.

—Oh, vaya… Me siento algo ofendido —Confesó, sin dejar de sonreír—. Yo sólo venía amablemente a recordarte nuestra cita de hoy, no hay necesidad de atacar de esa manera, ¿no crees? Por cierto, aún no me has dicho por qué has decidido olvidar que habíamos quedado… —Hizo una breve pausa, mirándose el reloj de pulsera para ver la hora—. …Hace unos diez minutos. ¿Acaso se te han pegado las sábanas? ¿O simplemente lo has olvidado intencionadamente?

—Pf, no tengo porqué decírtelo, y menos a ti, que entras en habitaciones ajenas como si fueses un maldito psicópata —Kyon giró su cabeza, mirando hacia la ventana de la terraza, con el ceño fruncido—. Aún me estoy recuperando del susto, ¿sabes?

El otro le miró durante unos segundos, comprobando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Se sentía avergonzado por haberse dejado acariciar mientras estaba medio dormido? Qué adorable. Sonrió para sí mismo esta vez, suspirando antes de acercarse al otro lentamente sin que pudiera verle.

—Hace un momento no parecías tan asustado… —Le susurró, a pocos centímetros de su oído, haciendo que se sobresaltase.

Kyon intentó apartarle en ese momento, empujándole con ambas manos en su pecho, pero el esper fue más rápido y con un leve movimiento le agarró de los brazos, haciendo que cayese tumbado en la cama y él de rodillas encima, debido al forcejeo.

—Vaya… Qué situación tan incómoda —Comentó Koizumi, sin tan siquiera moverse.

—¡Entonces suéltame y apártate de encima, maldito psicópata! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Le respondió Kyon alterado, retorciéndose con cierta dificultad debajo de él.

El esper se dio cuenta entonces de la maravillosa situación que había provocado. Kyon estaba bajo él, totalmente desconcertado y sin apenas poder moverse, mientras él aún le sujetaba por los brazos. Incluso sus piernas estaban atrapadas entre las rodillas de Koizumi.

Una sonrisa algo maliciosa se dibujó entonces en su cara, haciendo que Kyon frunciese el ceño extrañado.

—Supongo que ahora… podrás decirme porqué te olvidaste intencionadamente de nuestra cita, ¿verdad? Me temo que no podré soltarte hasta que me lo digas. Parece un buen trato, ¿no? —Comentó sonriente, mientras que la expresión de desconcierto iba incrementando en la cara del otro—. ¿O prefieres que use otros métodos?

Añadió el Esper después, mientras acercaba su cara lentamente a la de Kyon.

—O-oye Koizumi… Esto ya no tiene gracia, en serio… ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! —Respondió alterado, mientras se revolvía bajo Koizumi intentando librarse de su agarre.

—Cuanto más te resistas, más difícil me será liberarte —Sonrió, haciendo que el otro bufase con enfado—. ¿Sabes? Creo que tengo cierta afición por tu comportamiento tsundere. Te hace ver bastante… adorable —Confesó el esper, clavando sus ojos en los de Kyon.

La cara de Kyon se volvió entonces completamente roja, a lo que Koizumi no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Q-qué? Yo no soy así, maldito idiota.

—Créeme, ahora eres un claro ejemplo de ello —Sonrió—. ¿Sabes? Antes me gustaban los personajes femeninos de televisión con personalidad tsundere, pero ahora que te tengo a ti en la vida real, ya no necesito ese tipo de diversiones —Confesó de nuevo, sin deshacerse de su típica sonrisa.

—¿Q-qué demonios…? ¡Maldito pervertido de mierda, suéltame de una maldita vez! —Kyon se movía cada vez más, aunque al tenerle el esper firmemente agarrado de los brazos, sus movimientos para liberarse eran en vano.

—¿Ves? Tengo a un tsundere de carne y hueso delante de mí insultándome y maldiciendo a cada rato. Como comprenderás no puedo dejarte escapar ahora.

Kyon cada vez entendía menos las extrañas intenciones del esper, por lo que su cara era un verdadero cuadro de incredulidad.

—S-si te llamo idiota y te maldigo es porque realmente te lo mereces, ¡maldito idiota! ¿Por qué crees que he evitado quedar contigo hoy? Quiero estar lo más lejos posible de ti, maldita sea.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido, Koizumi no pudo evitar reír ante ese ataque gratuito.

—¿Acaso te parece gracioso?

—No, no. En realidad es algo cruel de tu parte —Respondió sin dejar de reír, alterando aún más al otro.

—¿Entonces por qué mierda te ríes?

—No puedo evitarlo, me gusta hacerte enfadar —Confesó el esper entre risas, esperando otro insulto o movimiento brusco bajo él. Aunque, contrariamente de lo que esperaba, lo único que recibió fue un leve empujón en el pecho y un bufido por parte de Kyon, mientras desviaba la vista hacia otro lado, notablemente molesto.

—Me pones de los nervios, maldito idiota…

Al escuchar a Kyon bajo él, sonrió con ternura.

—Vaya… —Añadió Koizumi mirando hacia la ventana, para después fijar su vista en Kyon, que aún seguía mirando hacia otro lado—. …Llevo tiempo preguntándome… Qué podría hacer para llevarnos bien, o al menos para caerte bien a ti. Yo te aprecio bastante, ¿sabes? Así que creo que el único que tiene un problema aquí… —Se interrumpió durante unos segundos, acercando de nuevo su cara a la del otro hasta prácticamente rozarla, para después acercarse a su oído y terminar de susurrarle—. …Eres tú.

—¡Estáis haciendo yaoi! ¡Os he pillado! —Gritó la hermanita de repente desde la puerta de la habitación, mientras los dos chicos giraban su cabeza hacia ella y la miraban desconcertados, quizá Kyon más que Koizumi.

—¿…Qué? N-no digas tonterías, sólo estamos… Le… le enseñaba artes marciales a Koizumi —Inventó Kyon, echándole una mirada al otro de desesperación mezclada con el enfado que tenía acumulado, antes de liberar una de sus piernas y darle al esper un rodillazo en la entrepierna, sin demasiada fuerza, pero la suficiente como para que el otro frunciese el ceño con molestia y le liberase los brazos, escapando de él—. ¿Lo ves?

Aunque sabía que no le había hecho daño, o al menos no demasiado, con ese golpe se aseguró de que Koizumi no le molestaría en lo que quedaba de verano, o al menos, eso creía.

—Pero Kyon-kun, tú no sabes artes marciales, es más, eres bastante malo en los deportes… —La hermanita se quedó mirándoles con el ceño fruncido, mientras Koizumi bajaba de la cama y se ponía en pie con una sonrisa forzada y Kyon permanecía sentado, mirando al otro con instintos asesinos—. Sabéis que no me podéis engañar, he visto suficientes escenas de esas como para saber lo que estabais haciendo.

—Vaya, jovencita, ¿no crees que eres aún un poco pequeña para esas cosas? No puedo creer que tu hermano mayor te permita ver eso —Añadió Koizumi, mirando a Kyon con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—¿Cómo? Yo no le permito ver esas cosas. ¿Por qué clase de degenerado me tomas?

—¿Kyon-kun? Claro que no. Son mis compañeras de clase las que hablan de ello. Aparte, Koizumi-kun, ya tengo casi doce años, ¿no crees que soy bastante mayor para algunas cosas?

—Para algunas cosas sí, por supuesto. Pero… deberías dejar los temas de adultos para más adelante, ¿no te parece? —Le sonrió el esper mientras se acercaba a ella—. ¿Qué te parece hasta los quince años?

—¿Quééé? Pero eso serían más de tres años… —Se quejó la pequeña, con un ligero puchero en su cara.

—Todo lo bueno se hace esperar, ¿no crees? —Respondió Koizumi, mirando de reojo a Kyon mientras sonreía, sin que el otro se diese cuenta.

—Está bien, lo haré sólo si me cuentas detalles de tu relación con Kyon-kun —Concluyó la hermana cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que el esper no pudiese evitar reír.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Qué relación? Nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación. ¡Ni siquiera somos amigos! —Aclaró Kyon molesto.

—Mm… —Koizumi fingió dudar durante unos segundos, con la mano en la barbilla—. Te lo puedo contar si me dejas peinarte. ¿No querrás salir de casa despeinada, verdad? —Añadió, revolviéndole el pelo—. ¿Te parecen bien unas coletas?

Kyon no paraba de mirarle con el ceño fruncido, bastante irritado por la situación.

—Oh, ¿sabes hacer coletas? —Preguntó la hermana, mirándole con curiosidad.

—La verdad es que sí. Es el resultado de largas horas de ocio y un montón de primas pequeñas cuando era más joven, supongo —Rió—. En fin, ¿qué te parece si dejamos que tu hermanito se arregle? Si no, me temo que se nos hará demasiado tarde para salir —Sonrió, mientras acompañaba a la hermanita al exterior de la habitación, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a Kyon, que aún permanecía en la cama, y sonreírle, haciendo que se sobresaltase y cerrando después la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras Kyon permanecía inmóvil en la cama con el ceño fruncido y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, pudo escuchar un pequeño fragmento de la conversación entre su hermana y Koizumi, mientras se dirigían hacia la escalera para bajar al piso de abajo.

—¿Entonces me contarás detalles de tu relación con Kyon-kun?

—Oh, bueno… —Koizumi pareció detenerse unos segundos, retomando su marcha poco después—. La verdad es que nuestra relación es bastante… interesante, más que otra cosa —Rió, hasta que sus voces se perdieron en el piso inferior y Kyon ya no pudo escucharles.

Éste se levantó entonces con pesadez de la cama y miró su despertador, encima de la silla donde a veces lo dejaba; eran las once y media. Arrugó la nariz y se rascó la nuca, dirigiéndose con desgana hacia el armario antes de lavarse la cara, pensando qué podría depararle un día entero al lado del esper de la estúpida sonrisa.

* * *

_Si me hubiesen dicho ayer por la mañana, antes de ir a clase, que este año mis vacaciones iban a ser arruinadas, fastidiadas, hechas trizas, y todos los peores adjetivos posibles por culpa de un estúpido juego de azar, definitivamente me hubiese reído muy fuerte de esa estupidez. Por desgracia, ahora era el destino el que se reía de mí y de mi mala suerte, que últimamente me visitaba demasiadas veces, muy a mi pesar. _

_Y para no variar demasiado, el causante de mi desgracia este verano sólo tenía un nombre: Koizumi. Ese prototipo semi-perfecto de estudiante de preparatoria con sonrisa estúpida, adorado por ocho de cada diez colegialas, y no tan colegialas. Bueno, ahora mismo parecían ser nueve de cada diez, ya que llevaba a mi hermana agarrada de la mano. No me hacía ninguna gracia que mi hermana se llevase tan bien con Koizumi, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Este tipo de sonrisa estúpida debía tener algún tipo de encanto especial que yo aún no lograba encontrar, la verdad. Para mí sólo era una especie de robot sonriente y desquiciante, al que ahora tendría que aguantar durante los dos meses que quedaban de verano. ¿Se te ocurría mejor forma de arruinar mi vida, Haruhi?_

—¡Kyon-kun, no te quedes atrás! —Exclamó la hermanita de repente, sacando a Kyon de sus pensamientos mientras caminaba detrás de ellos y agarrándole con la mano libre que le quedaba—. Koizumi-kun me decía que la próxima semana vais a bucear en el mar. ¡No es nada justo, yo también quiero ir!

—¿Eh? Por supuesto que no, es sólo una excursión de la brigada. Aparte, todavía estás aprendiendo a nadar, ¿no es así? —Comentó Kyon, haciendo que la pequeña hinchase las mejillas con enfado—. ¿A qué viene esa cara? No hay nada de malo en admitir que no sabes nadar. Sólo tienes once años.

—Entonces tampoco hay nada de malo en contarle tus cosas secretas a Koizumi-kun, ¿verdad? —Le amenazó la niña.

—Vaya… Eso ya me parece más interesante —Añadió el esper riendo.

—¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué cosas secretas? Y tú cállate, ni siquiera sé aún qué hacemos paseando juntos como si nada —Comentó, mirando al otro con desagrado.

_De hecho, el estar los dos agarrados de la mano de mi hermana como si fuésemos una especie de familia feliz me daba bastante tirria. Incluso podía sentir las miradas de la gente que pasaba clavándose como alfileres en mi nuca. _

—Ah, no sé, pregúntale a mamá. Ella me cuenta muchas cosas sobre ti —Canturreó la hermana con un tono a la vez inquietante.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué confabuláis todos contra mí? Uno ya no puede estar tranquilo ni con su propia familia.

_La verdad es que no quise decir eso en voz alta, pero me salió desde lo más profundo del corazón. _

_Después de ello pude escuchar la irritante risa de Koizumi clavarse en mis oídos, como si le resultasen graciosas mis desgracias, aunque reconozco que esa vez la sonrisa parecía más sincera de lo normal. Le eché la mirada con más odio que pude, mientras seguía regocijándose de ello. _

—¡Ah, mirad! ¡Un festival! —Exclamó la pequeña repentinamente, soltando la mano de ambos y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de dicho evento.

_Lamentablemente, no pude darle su merecido a Koizumi, ya que la voz de mi hermana me sacó del estado de creciente cólera en el que me encontraba. En su lugar, empecé a mosquearme cuando me fijé en que algunas personas se nos quedaban mirando a Koizumi y a mí cuando pasaban por nuestro lado, con una expresión bastante parecida a la de una adolescente mirando con ternura a un gatito callejero. Yo no veía ningún gatito por allí cerca, así que no sé qué podría ser… Un momento, si mi hermana está allí y yo estoy aquí, ¿de quién demonios es la mano que estoy agarrando?_

_Cuando me di cuenta, aparté mi mano con brusquedad de las zarpas de Koizumi, que me miraba sonriente como si nada. ¿Pero qué mierda le pasa a este tipo?_

—¿Qué demonios…? ¿Por qué mierda no has dicho nada? ¡La gente nos estaba mirando! —Exclamó Kyon totalmente ruborizado y desconcertado.

—Oh, bueno…. La opinión de la gente es algo que nunca me ha importado demasiado, a decir verdad —Comentó el esper sonriente.

_¡Y lo dice un tío que tiene que vivir de acuerdo a opiniones y estereotipos todo el tiempo!_

—…Aparte, tu hermanita parecía mirarnos bastante ilusionada después de haberse esforzado para hacerlo disimuladamente. Hubiese sido algo triste quitarle esa ilusión sin ni siquiera haberle dejado disfrutar, ¿no crees?

—Pf, no te hagas el sentimental ahora. No puedo creer que ya lo tuvieseis planeado.

—La verdad es que no sabía nada, lo juro —Sonrió—. Vamos, no me digas que no eres capaz de seguirle la corriente a una niña de once años, te creía más divertido —Comentó con notable sarcasmo, encogiéndose de hombros. Al no obtener respuesta, continuó hablando—. En fin, al menos para mí también ha merecido la pena. Son pocas las oportunidades que tengo de verte sonrojado, y menos por algo en lo que yo he contribuido. Me parece bastante adorable —Rió Koizumi mientras el sonrojo de Kyon aumentaba por momentos—. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

—¡Vete al infierno, maldito idiota! —Añadió Kyon repentinamente fuera de sí, dejando al esper riéndose en el sitio y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del festival.

* * *

_Después de que mi hermana nos arrastrase al interior de un pequeño festival que me estaba resultando bastante aburrido, esperaba al menos poder perder a Koizumi de vista durante un rato, pero, por desgracia, no había tanta cantidad de gente como para agarrar a mi hermana y salir corriendo entre la multitud. Y no, por supuesto que no iba a dejarla con un tipo como Koizumi. No soy tan sádico. _

_En fin, debido a ese pequeño problema de escasa afluencia de público, aún me encontraba allí, comiendo las sobras del algodón de azúcar que se había dejado mi hermana y con el estúpido esper todo el maldito rato pegado a mí. ¿Es que aún no sabes lo que significa el espacio personal? Al menos deberías hacerte una ligera idea, maldita sea._

—Ah, vaya… —Exclamó el esper de repente en tono de sorpresa, al mirar a Kyon distraídamente.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Respondió éste masticando un trozo de algodón con el ceño fruncido.

Koizumi rió antes de continuar.

—Tienes algo… aquí —Añadió después en un tono más serio, acercando su mano a la cara de Kyon y retirándole cuidadosamente un trozo de algodón de azúcar de la comisura de los labios con el dedo pulgar. Después de ello, se quedó unos segundos en la misma posición, mirando a Kyon seriamente a los ojos mientras la cara del otro se volvía cada vez más roja.

—Koizumi… ¡Estás demasiado cerca! —Exclamó de repente, retirando la mano del otro de su cara y dándole un ligero empujón.

—Vaya, lo siento, me parece que mi cabeza estaba en otra parte —Rió el esper, rascándose la nuca con vergüenza.

—¿Y cuándo no lo está? Maldito idiota, aprende a respetar las distancias. ¿Qué clase de confianzas son esas? —Añadió Kyon, aún alterado y sonrojado por la situación.

—Lo cierto es que no pude evitarlo, te veías bastante tierno —Rió de nuevo—. Es prácticamente imposible no sentir el impulso de hacerle cosas a alguien ya de por sí adorable comiendo algodón de azúcar de una forma tan… —Koizumi paró de repente, dándose cuenta de que otra vez se encontraba demasiado cerca del otro y de que quizá estaba sobrepasando sus límites—. Oh, cielos, otro lapsus mental, me temo —Añadió, volviendo a su radiante sonrisa y separando su cara.

Kyon, que se encontraba totalmente aturdido y desconcertado a la par que sonrojado por el repentino comportamiento del esper, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar para responder, ya que su hermana apareció de repente volviendo de la zona de juegos.

—¡Koizumi-kun, Kyon-kun, tenéis que venir a jugar! ¡El juego de puntería tiene unos premios geniales! —Exclamó la pequeña, agarrando la mano del esper y arrastrándole consigo—. ¡Vamos Kyon-kun, será divertido!

—Sí, muy divertido… Igual que las vacaciones que me esperan… —Murmuró, terminándose lo que quedaba de algodón y tirando el palo a una papelera cercana con cierta violencia, no sin antes tocar inconscientemente la zona donde Koizumi había colocado su pulgar, reaccionando y apartando su dedo rápidamente con vergüenza—. Maldito idiota sonriente… —Maldecía entre dientes, mientras se dirigía con nerviosismo a la zona de juegos.

—¡Sabía que tendrías buena puntería, Koizumi-kun! —Exclamaba la hermanita cuando Kyon llegó al lugar.

—Aún así, he fallado algunos tiros —Se lamentaba el esper, mientras que el hombre que regentaba el puesto de tiro le daba a elegir entre varios premios.

Kyon observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido desde cierta distancia, aunque cercano a ellos. No podía evitar molestarse al ver que su hermana se llevaba tan bien con Koizumi, al que prácticamente no podía soportar.

Finalmente el esper se decantó por un premio sencillo: un peluche de mediano tamaño con forma de gato. Kyon supuso que se lo daría a su hermana, pero se sorprendió cuando ella misma lo rechazó.

—No es necesario. Ya me has regalado esta cartera en el anterior juego, ¿verdad? —Dijo la niña, mostrando una billetera con bonitos estampados—. Así ya tendré dónde guardar mi dinero —Sonrió después—. Aparte, ya soy mayorcita para que me regalen peluches, ¿no te parece?

_¿Y lo dice una niña de once años que a veces duerme con el osito de peluche de cuando era más pequeña?_

—Bueno, entonces disculpe mi torpeza, señorita —Respondió Koizumi, haciéndole una reverencia a la pequeña a modo de broma, algo que a ella le resultó gracioso pero a Kyon le hizo hervir la sangre—. De todas formas, ya no podemos devolver el premio, así que tendré que dárselo a…

Koizumi interrumpió su frase y fijó su mirada en Kyon, que se sobresaltó ligeramente.

_¿Q-qué demonios…? ¿No irá a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer? ¡No se te ocurra acercarte a mí con eso!_

El esper se fue acercando con gesto serio, volviendo de nuevo a su típica sonrisa cuando le hizo entrega de dicho peluche. Kyon lo agarró entre temeroso e incrédulo, sin saber cómo tomárselo.

—Enhorabuena, has ganado el premio —Comentó Koizumi riendo, mientras el otro arrugaba aún más la nariz—. No me mires así, no te pido que duermas con él ni nada, pero, ya que tu hermana lo ha rechazado… Podrías cuidar de él, ¿no te parece?

_Sí, y si te parece bien le cuento cuentos y me pongo a tomar el té con él y todos sus amiguitos los peluches, ¿no? ¿Pero cuántos años te crees que tengo?_

—O simplemente puedes dejarlo olvidado en un rincón apartado de tu habitación, aunque eso sería algo triste —Añadió, con un gesto algo melancólico—. De todas formas, si vas a dormir con él, espero que tu hermana pueda estar ahí para grabarlo, porque sería un momento inolvidable…

—¡Por supuesto! ¡El otro día mamá compró una videocámara de alta resolución que estaba a mitad de precio! ¡Si quieres puedo…!

—¡Por encima de mi cadáver! —Interrumpió Kyon, llamando la atención de varias personas que pasaban por allí—. No voy a dormir con un peluche, maldito idiota, ¿por quién me has tomado? Y tú, como te pille grabándome a escondidas, te corto las manos —Dijo, echándole a su hermana una mirada severa, haciendo que ésta inflase sus mejillas con enfado.

—Kyon-kun, eres un aburrido —Le recriminó la hermana, mirando después al esper—. Por cierto Koizumi-kun, aún me debes un helado, que no se te olvide.

—¿Cómo que le debes un helado? Un momento… ¿Vosotros dos también estáis compinchados? No me lo puedo creer —Comentó Kyon, mirando a Koizumi con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y por qué deberíamos estarlo? Sólo le he prometido un helado antes de salir de tu casa. No creo que haya nada malo en ello —Respondió el esper con una radiante sonrisa.

—No me fío nada de tus intenciones, y menos con esa sonrisa tan desquiciante y sospechosa.

—¿Significa eso que no quieres que te invite a ti también? Antes he divisado un puesto en el festival en el que hacen helado casero —Comentó Koizumi encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

—¿Y si digo que me apetece uno de chocolate? —Añadió Kyon con una mirada acusadora.

—Vaya, mira a quién he empezado a caerle bien cuando he hablado de invitar a helados, ¿hm? —Respondió el esper dándole un ligero codazo.

—No abuses de tu confianza, idiota. Tú nunca has invitado a nada en la brigada, de todas formas.

—Touché. En eso tienes razón —Añadió Koizumi con una sonrisa de resignación.

—¿Vamos a por helados o no? —Se escuchó a la hermanita de repente con impaciencia.

—Por supuesto, señorita impaciente —Sonrió éste acariciándole la cabeza con ternura—. ¿De qué lo vas a querer?

—¡De fresa!

—Muy bien… El mío será de té verde y… —Mientras se frotaba la barbilla pensativo, se volvió hacia Kyon con una sonrisa—. De chocolate, ¿verdad? La verdad es que te viene muy bien con ese peluche en brazos…

—Ojalá fuese de chocolate con extra de venganza, para después… —Respondió Kyon entre dientes, haciendo reír a Koizumi.

* * *

_Por extraño que pareciera al estar en compañía de Koizumi, llevaba ya un rato sin mirar la hora en mi móvil deseando que el tiempo pasase lo más rápido posible, aunque la luz anaranjada y las sombras alargadas de la calle fueron suficiente para darme cuenta que regresábamos a casa bastante tarde para mi gusto. ¿En serio he pasado todo el día con Koizumi? Creo que me merezco un premio mejor que el gato de peluche que aún llevo encima._

—Me parece que ya hemos llegado —Habló el esper de repente, parándose delante de la casa de Kyon.

_Sí, por desgracia también ha tenido que acompañarme hasta mi casa. Le insistí para que no lo hiciera, pero se empeñó cuando mi hermana se quedó dormida por el cansancio. Viéndole el lado positivo, al menos ha sido él el que ha cargado con ella todo el camino. _

—Me temo que nuestros caminos se separan aquí —Añadió después con una sonrisa algo triste, bajando a la hermana cuidadosamente de su espalda y entregándosela a Kyon sin despertarla.

—Ah, maldita sea, cada vez pesa más —Comentó cuando Koizumi le entregó a su hermana, agarrándola con cierta dificultad.

—Dentro de unos años sería mejor que no dijeras eso delante de ella, por tu propia seguridad —Rió el esper, mientras el otro le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, lo sé. Yo también estoy temiendo que llegue esa etapa de su vida… Por cierto, ¿no te ibas ya? ¿A qué esperas?

—Vamos, no seas así. ¿Qué prisa hay? Cuanto más tiempo estemos juntos, más podremos disfrutar el uno del otro, ¿no crees?

—¿Pero qué mierda dices? Eso ha sonado bastante raro incluso para mí —Respondió Kyon molesto, aunque con un ligero sonrojo.

Viendo la situación en la que Kyon se encontraba, con una mano ocupada por el peluche y el otro brazo ocupado por su hermana, Koizumi no pudo dejar escapar la oportunidad de molestarle un poco más.

—¿Y no será que tienes una mente un poco sucia? ¿O te cuento el número de revistas con chicas en la portada que he visto por tu habitación? —Le sonrió, acercando su mano y revolviéndole el pelo al igual que a un niño pequeño.

—¿Q-qué haces idiota? Esas revistas ni siquiera son mías, me las prestó Taniguchi hace tiempo —Respondió, dando un paso atrás para alejarse del esper.

—Aún así… Es una lástima que alguien tan adorable se pervierta viendo esa clase de cosas —Añadió, esta vez agarrando su barbilla y clavándole la mirada durante unos segundos.

—¿Qu…? ¡Suéltame idiota, nos va a ver alguien! —Exclamó Kyon, apartándose de las manos de Koizumi con brusquedad, totalmente sonrojado—. …Y tampoco me hables como si fuese una colegiala. Tengo edad suficiente para ver lo que me dé la gana, ¿a ti qué más te da, de todas formas?

—Oh, bueno… Quizá he idealizado demasiado tu lado adorable en mi cabeza, lo lamento —Se disculpó el esper con una sonrisa—. Aún así, sigo teniendo ganas de raptarte y aprovecharme de ti…

La expresión de Kyon en ese momento fue suficiente respuesta para Koizumi.

—Era broma, era broma —Dijo, poniendo las manos delante de él.

_Y el de la mente sucia era yo, ¿verdad?_

El esper miró su reloj de pulsera con una expresión algo melancólica, antes de continuar.

—En fin… Me temo que hasta el día de la reunión de la brigada en la playa no nos podremos ver. Tengo asuntos pendientes con la agencia durante esta semana —Sonrió.

_¿De verdad? No podrías haberme hecho más feliz en este momento, en serio._

—Aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo, tenemos todo el verano para pasarlo juntos, ¿no es así?

_…__Mi felicidad ha sido efímera._

—No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que el día de la playa será inolvidable.

—¿Mm? Si te refieres a Haruhi dándonos órdenes sin parar y sobrepasándose con Asahina-san por llevar un traje ajustado, créeme que será inolvidable… —Comentó Kyon con resignación.

El esper se echó a reír antes de responder.

—No, no me refiero a eso. Sólo tengo un buen presentimiento para ese día, como si algo realmente bueno fuese a pasar, aunque quizá sólo sean tonterías mías —Rió de nuevo, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el cielo anaranjado para luego posarla en Kyon de nuevo—. Entonces nos vemos la próxima semana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, supongo…

—Vamos, no me dejes con las ganas de verte en traje de buceo. Eso sí será inolvidable.

Al no poder hacer nada con las manos, Kyon trató de darle un fuerte pisotón en el pie, aunque no llegó a lograrlo.

Cuando Koizumi dejó de reír, continuó de nuevo.

—Creo que es hora de irme, nos vemos la semana que viene entonces —Comentó mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de Kyon con ternura.

—¡Maldito idiota, tienes suerte de que tenga las manos ocupadas!

—Por eso aprovecho el momento. Uno no puede hacerle eso a un tsundere todos los días —Rió, pero para cuando Kyon quiso darle una patada, el esper ya había dado media vuelta y se marchaba a paso tranquilo por la calle, haciéndole un último gesto de despedida con la mano, sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta.

Kyon observó cómo se marchaba con el ceño fruncido. El caminar de Koizumi era elegante y sosegado, todo lo contrario que el suyo, y entendió quizá porqué tantas chicas se fijaban en él, aunque cuando ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza la sacudió con desconcierto, totalmente sonrojado.

Un rato después, cuando ya no pudo ver a Koizumi, fue cuando por fin se percató de que su hermana le había dejado el brazo totalmente dormido.

* * *

**N/A:** Hasta aquí el capítulo dos. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! El próximo capítulo contendrá lemon explícito, y no sé aún como voy a poder escribirlo, porque nunca lo he hecho xD Espero no morir de vergüenza en el intento, por lo menos...

Nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo, que espero no tardar demasiado en escribir, aunque tampoco tengo muchas esperanzas. No os olvidéis de comentar o darle fav si os ha gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. El comienzo de algo nuevo

**Capítulo 3:** El comienzo de algo nuevo.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos. Sí, sé que no tengo excusa para haber tardado tanto, pero la falta de inspiración es realmente una excusa y un problema para mí. Lo crean o no, he estado prácticamente 4 meses sin nada de inspiración ni motivación para escribir, también debido a algunos problemas ajenos al fanfic. Por eso a partir de ahora me he decidido a tener siempre todos los fanfics terminados antes de empezar a publicarlos aquí, sólo para asegurarme de que no tardo tantísimo. Los que hayan leído los dos primeros seguramente ni se acuerden de lo que sucedía, y lo lamento, de verdad.

Pero bueno, por lo menos el siguiente y último capítulo ya está aquí, recién salido del horno (?) Este es el esperado capítulo donde escribo lemon por primera vez en mi vida, y la verdad es que ni siquiera sé si estará bien escrito, espero que sí. Me decidí a escribirlo mezclando mi narración con el punto de vista de Kyon porque quería hacerlo algo más personal de su parte, aunque no sé si habré acertado. Me gusta cuando Kyon narra las cosas, sobre todo con su típico sarcasmo, por eso lo escribo tanto, otra cosa es que lo haga bien xD Hice también a Yuki algo shippeadora de Koizumi y Kyon en este capítulo. Me encanta imaginar a Yuki emparejando a los dos y haciendo maquinaciones en su cabeza, o incluso ayudando a Koizumi también. Me gusta mucho el trío Koizumi-Kyon-Yuki, no lo puedo evitar (no en plan sexual, en plan amigos, o Yuki ayudándoles a estar juntos o cosas así xD)

Y bueno, no quiero alargar esto más, así que por aquí dejo el último capítulo. Éste es el doble de largo que los anteriores, pero espero que merezca la pena. Y lamento la enorme espera, no volverá a ocurrir cuando empiece a subir los fanfics ya terminados, eso seguro.

* * *

_Me desperté de repente, en cuanto la luz que entraba por la ventana me dio de lleno en la cara, atravesando mis párpados sin piedad. Aunque mi cama estuviera de espaldas a la ventana, a la luz que atravesaba mi habitación en ese momento no parecía importarle ese hecho, así que evité abrir los ojos y quedarme ciego repentinamente, sólo por si acaso. _

_De todas formas, no pude mantenerlos cerrados por mucho tiempo, ya que me empezaba a sentir algo incómodo por alguna razón. No quiero sonar paranoico, pero tenía la sensación de que alguien me estaba observando desde hacía rato, y me estaba empezando a perturbar. Despegué primero el ojo derecho con bastante pereza, y fue entonces cuando le vi. La cara desenfocada de Koizumi estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía, mirándome como si nada. Pude ver cómo su expresión pasaba de la intensa seriedad a su estúpida sonrisa en cuanto advirtió que estaba despierto. Casi respirábamos del mismo aire y era una sensación algo… Un momento… ¿QUÉ MIERDA HACE KOIZUMI EN MI HABITACIÓN, EN PRIMER LUGAR?_

Toda la pereza que sentía momentos atrás se desvaneció súbitamente ante la presencia del esper encima de él.

—Q-qué… ¿¡Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo!? —Exclamó, incorporándose y alejándose de él hacia una esquina de la cama, algo que el esper pareció encontrar divertido, ya que no pudo evitar reírse.

—¡Kyon-kun, acabas de estropear una escena que valía oro! —Se quejó una voz femenina que provenía de la misma estancia.

Éste giró la cabeza lentamente hacia su derecha, para encontrarse a su hermana pequeña, sentada en el suelo de su habitación con una expresión molesta en su cara y sosteniendo una pequeña videocámara en sus manos. En ese momento, la cara de Kyon no podía expresar mayor confusión. Apretó el puente de su nariz con desesperación antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Me puede explicar alguien... ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? Y más os vale que sea una respuesta convincente, por vuestro bien —Comentó, en tono amenazante.

—Es que, en el colegio nos mandaron representar una obra de teatro para final de curso, y como aún no tenía nada planeado le pedí ayuda a Koizumi-kun, y entre los dos pensamos en la Bella Durmiente, y como vimos que aún estabas dormido pensamos que sería el momento ideal para...

—¡Suficiente! No sé si será verdad o mentira, pero no quiero saber más. De todas formas, no sé ni para qué pregunto... ¡Y tú! —Añadió de repente, señalando al esper con ira ferviente—. ¿Cómo demonios has entrado en mi casa sin permiso? Y encima te atreves a pasearte por mi habitación como si nada.

Koizumi, que observaba a Kyon con aparente diversión, fingió una expresión de sorpresa, arqueando las cejas cuando éste le preguntó de esa forma tan brusca.

—Vaya... Siento contradecirte, pero no he entrado a ningún sitio sin permiso. No soy la clase de persona que hace eso… ¿O acaso me crees capaz? —Sonrió, irritando aún más al otro—. De hecho, fue tu hermana la que me lo permitió.

Al decir esto y después de mantener una mirada asesina sobre el esper durante unos segundos más, Kyon se dirigió de nuevo a su hermana, la cual no necesitó más para explicarse.

—Papá y mamá tuvieron que salir temprano a hacer sus cosas y me dijeron que cuidara de la casa. ¡Ya tengo casi trece años, puedo valerme por mí misma!

—¿Y eso te da derecho a abrirle la puerta a cualquier persona que llame? ¿Y si es un ladrón o algo parecido?

—¡Pero Koizumi-kun no es nada de eso!

—La verdad es que prefiero que le abras la puerta a cualquier desconocido antes que a Koizumi…

—Ese ha sido un golpe bastante bajo por tu parte, ¿no te parece?—Comentó Koizumi con diversión, sin dejar que su sonrisa se desvaneciera ni por un instante.

—Oh, vaya… ¿He dicho eso en voz alta? Lo lamento, no pretendía herir tus sentimientos —Añadió el otro después, con un notable tono sarcástico.

Contraria a cualquier otra reacción, la carcajada del esper inundó toda la habitación al instante de escuchar aquella respuesta. Cuando se recuperó, decidió jugar un poco más con el humor mañanero de Kyon.

—Nunca había conocido tu sarcasmo matutino, pero aún así… Me parece que tendrás que esforzarte un poco más para desbancar al primero de mi lista —Añadió, riendo de nuevo en cuanto vio la cara de desconcierto del otro chico—. Cierto… No te he hablado acerca de mi lista personal de cosas tuyas que me resultan graciosas. Veamos… —Al decirlo, colocó la mano en su barbilla, pensativo—. En segundo lugar ha quedado tu humor mañanero, y el primero lo ha ganado la cara de duendecillo malhumorado que haces mientras duermes, bueno, y el resto del día, de hecho —Rió—. …Tengo bastantes más puestos en mi lista, pero esos tendrás que averiguarlos por ti mismo —Concluyó, haciendo un movimiento de cejas algo provocativo.

Kyon bufó con irritación antes de responder.

—¿Y por qué no incluyes esto en tu lista, ya que te hago tanta gracia? —Al decir esto, alargó su pierna para darle al esper una patada, algo que el otro no pudo evitar esta vez, acabando con el pie de Kyon en mitad de la cara. Cuando lo apartó, la cara de Koizumi estaba algo roja por el golpe, pero su sonrisa seguía intacta.

—Si sólo tus palabras fueran tan suaves como tus pies, serías aún más encantador. Quizá hasta tendrías éxito con alguna chica —Añadió el esper sin darse por vencido, cruzado de brazos como si nada e intentando contener la risa.

Kyon, que estaba a punto de estallar de ira, decidió contenerse, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Además, tampoco quería decir nada indebido delante de su hermana.

—Está bien… Vosotros dos, fuera de mi habitación. AHORA. ¡Y tú, deja de grabar de una vez! —Añadió, señalando después a su hermana, que llevaba un rato grabando la escena entre ambos sin que éste se diese cuenta.

—¡Eres un aburrido, Kyon-kun! Koizumi-kun tiene razón, pareces un duendecillo amargado todo el día —Soltó la niña de repente con toda la seriedad del mundo, hinchando sus mejillas con enojo, y haciendo que el esper no pudiese contener la risa esta vez.

—Me temo que en eso no podemos llevarle la contraria, ¿no crees? Ha dado en el clavo —Añadió sin parar de reír, aunque, al ver que el rostro del otro adquiría un tono rojizo por la ira acumulada, decidió cambiar de tema. Aparte, en ese momento, al mirar por casualidad su reloj de pulsera, se dio cuenta de que sólo faltaba media hora para reunirse con Haruhi y las demás en la estación de tren—. Vaya, lamento interrumpir este agradable momento, pero me temo que si no nos damos prisa Suzumiya-san se enfadará con nosotros —Comentó algo preocupado, mirando a Kyon—. Por lo que me temo que alguien a quién se le han pegado las sábanas va a tener que espabilarse si no queremos perder el tren.

—Nadie te ha pedido venir a acosarme a mi habitación mientras duermo, así que si llegas tarde no es mi culpa —Le recriminó.

—Lo siento, pero es muy difícil poder resistirse si me lo pones tan fácil… —Respondió el esper, apoyando su mano sobre la cama e inclinándose hacia adelante, quedando a pocos centímetros de la cara del otro—. …Y sobre todo cuando te ves tan apetecible… Con esa carita de duendecillo gruñón —Añadió después, conteniendo la risa.

La ira acumulada de Kyon parecía querer salir de golpe, pero en lugar de eso se manifestó con un pequeño gruñido por su parte seguido de un fuerte cabezazo en la frente del otro, que se apartó frotándose la zona con molestia.

—Vuelve a decir eso y la próxima vez te partiré la cabeza en dos, maldita sea.

—Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento, seguramente será digno de contemplar —Comentó el esper, guiñándole disimuladamente un ojo y levantándose repentinamente de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la hermanita, que aún seguía grabando la escena, y agarrándola con el brazo como si de un saco se tratara, mientras ésta hacía un ligero puchero de decepción—. Te esperaré en el piso de abajo. Me parece que tendrás que desayunar por el camino si queremos llegar a tiempo —Le sonrió, dirigiéndose después hacia la puerta mientras hablaba con su hermana—. ¿No crees que ya has grabado suficiente, jovencita?

—¡Pero estaba capturando muy buenas escenas!

—Bueno, eso no lo dudo —Rió, mirando después a Kyon durante unos segundos, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, con la hermana aún colgando en uno de sus brazos.

Éste se quedó mirando hacia la puerta estupefacto, mientras seguía de rodillas en la cama, en la misma postura en la que había quedado al darle el cabezazo a Koizumi. Su respiración estaba algo agitada debido al forcejeo, y en sus mejillas podía apreciarse un ligero tono rojizo, inclasificable en ese momento, aunque probablemente inclinándose en la balanza entre la ira y la vergüenza.

_¿Qué he hecho mal en la vida para merecer esto?_

* * *

—¡Llegas tarde, insensato! ¡El tren sale en cinco minutos! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Te va a caer el castigo de tu vida! —Gritó la líder exaltada en cuanto vio aparecer a Koizumi y a Kyon en la estación, señalando a éste último con el dedo índice y llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba alrededor.

_Buenos días Haruhi, yo también me alegro de verte._

—¿De qué hablas? Koizumi también viene conmigo, por lo tanto él también está llegando tarde —Respondió éste cuando ya estuvo cerca de las chicas.

—Estúpido Kyon, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Koizumi es el segundo líder de la brigada y tiene más prioridad que tú?

—Eso no quita que él también haya llegado tarde. Siempre me echas la culpa como si yo fuese el único que lo hace —Le recriminó a la chica, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No discutas conmigo! ¡Estás castigado y punto! Si no fueses tan impuntual no tendría porqué gastar saliva en regañarte, para empezar, así que sigue siendo culpa tuya —Concluyó, cambiando poco después su expresión de indiferencia por una sonrisa malévola, mientras miraba a ambos esta vez—. No sé porqué últimamente venís los dos juntos siempre que quedamos en algún lugar, incluso cuando es temprano en la mañana...

Su sonrisa se volvió aún más maquiavélica conforme maquinaba ideas sobre ellos dos en su cabeza, haciendo que Kyon tuviese un repentino y extraño escalofrío.

—En fin, no me interesa demasiado vuestra vida privada, pero si tenéis encuentros sexuales nocturnos, al menos por la mañana podrías tener la decencia de levantarte a la misma hora que Koizumi-kun para no hacerle llegar tarde —Añadió de repente refiriéndose a Kyon, mientras le miraba de forma severa. La cara de ambos chicos era un auténtico cuadro en ese momento, Mikuru miraba nerviosamente hacia el suelo con la cara totalmente sonrojada y Yuki contemplaba la escena con aparente indiferencia, aunque con cierta expresión divertida, algo que ninguno de ellos pudo notar en ese momento.

Kyon percibió cómo un intenso calor subía rápidamente a su cara, aunque no sabía si era por la frase de Haruhi o porque la gente se había quedado mirando con curiosidad. En ese momento, la líder suspiró con pesadez y se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a ambos chicos.

—¿A qué esperáis? ¡Vamos a disfrutar de un gran día en la playa! —Exclamó, agarrando a Mikuru del brazo y arrastrándola en dirección al tren, que anunciaba su inminente salida. Su energía parecía inagotable incluso cargando una gran mochila en uno de sus hombros.

Kyon hizo ademán de querer recriminarle lo que acababa de decir, pero Koizumi se adelantó y posicionó su mano enfrente de su boca, negándole con la cabeza, antes de que la chica se diese cuenta y el problema fuese aún más grave. Éste le apartó la mano con brusquedad, mirándole con mala cara. Mientras caminaban detrás de ambas chicas, Yuki les seguía muy de cerca, ocultando un extraño creciente interés por la relación entre ambos con su típica expresión estoica.

* * *

_Llevando unas dos horas en el tren, supuse que estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino, pero más que sentirme emocionado, no podía evitar seguir molesto con la escena de la estación. Haruhi parecía haberse olvidado de ello, ya que podía oírla reír desde su asiento junto con Asahina-san, aunque no pudiese verla desde mi posición. Y el hecho de que ella misma me hubiese obligado a sentarme junto con Koizumi sólo hacía que mi rabia aumentase._

_En ese momento de resignación, giré mi cabeza hacia el lado opuesto después de contemplar el paisaje por la ventana, mirando a Koizumi con instintos asesinos por segunda vez en todo el trayecto. El muy odioso estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro llamado "Los misterios del universo" o algo así, y me ponía de los nervios. No sé cómo podía quedarse tan tranquilo después de la vergüenza que Haruhi nos había hecho pasar hace un rato. Me dieron ganas de golpearle, pero justo en ese momento apartó su vista del libro y me miró con una sonrisa bastante sincera, haciendo que apartase la mirada de él algo desconcertado._

—A juzgar por esa expresión de duendecillo gruñón, yo diría que no te entusiasma demasiado el viaje, ¿no es así? —Comentó el esper, deslizando la delgada tira de tela roja pegada al libro que servía de marca páginas entre las dos páginas que estaba leyendo y cerrándolo a continuación, concentrándose de lleno en la conversación que iba a iniciar con Kyon, aunque, lo único que recibió como primera respuesta fue un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de éste, algo que estaba esperando de todas formas, ya que se frotó la zona del golpe con una molesta sonrisa.

—¿No te he dicho que dejes de decir eso, idiota? Si estoy molesto es por culpa de tu actitud. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo que nos ha dicho Haruhi? ¿Acaso te da igual quedar en ridículo?

—¿Lo que nos ha dicho Suzumiya-san? Mm... —Koizumi se frotó la barbilla pensativo, haciendo que la paciencia de Kyon comenzara a agotarse—. Oh, ¿te refieres a esa frase tan ingeniosa sobre nuestros... encuentros sexuales nocturnos? —Estas tres últimas palabras las murmuró acercándose al otro, aunque alejándose de nuevo a carcajadas en cuanto vio su expresión—. No puedo creer que seas tan orgulloso. Deberías tomarte las cosas con más humor de vez en cuando, seguro que vivirías más feliz —Concluyó, apoyando tranquilamente su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

—Alguien con dos dedos de frente no puede tomarse con humor las estupideces de Haruhi. ¿Entonces, que será lo próximo?

—Vaya, gracias por el cumplido —Respondió, sin dejar de reír—. Pero, en serio, no deberías tomarte las cosas tan a pecho, deja a Suzumiya-san fantasear con lo que quiera que se cruza por su mente, siempre que no destruya el universo, por supuesto.

Al comprobar que sólo había obtenido un ceño fruncido como respuesta, Koizumi decidió jugar un poco más con el humor del otro chico.

—Admito que ahora siento curiosidad por saber qué piensa Suzumiya-san de nuestra relación... de amistad —Esa pequeña duda en sus palabras hizo aparecer en la cara de Kyon una expresión de desagrado—. Desde que trabajo para la agencia he sentido curiosidad por saber qué se cruza por su intrigante mente y qué es lo que causa los espacios cerrados o la no aparición de los mismos, pero la verdad es que la frase de hace un rato en la estación me ha dejado aún más intrigado de lo que estaba —Explicó, colocando una mano en su barbilla, pensativo—. Imagínate qué puede llegar a pasar por su mente si nos dice esas cosas tan a la ligera —Rió después.

Kyon le miró con molestia antes de responder. Más que con humor, parecía que a veces el esper se tomase las cosas demasiado a la ligera para su gusto, y eso le irritaba bastante.

—No sé qué clase de extraños gustos tendrás tú, pero a mí no me interesa lo más mínimo lo que piense una adolescente medio tarada como Haruhi de nosotros. Tratándose de ella, más bien me daría bastante miedo.

Koizumi soltó otra carcajada al escucharlo.

—¿Por qué miedo? Al fin y al cabo, Suzumiya-san es una adolescente más, algo especial, pero eso no quita que pueda pensar y sentir como los demás, incluso cosas algo... indebidas, sabiendo la etapa por la que está pasando —Rió, aunque viendo que el otro no estaba disfrutando en absoluto de la conversación, decidió meterse con él un poco más—. Es una lástima, pero me gustaría saber cómo podría reaccionar Suzumiya-san si le hiciésemos creer que realmente tenemos esos encuentros nocturnos, viendo que estaba tan entusiasmada al pensarlo.

—¿Qué demonios? No seas tan desagradable desde primera hora de la mañana, he desayunado hace sólo un rato, maldita sea —Comentó Kyon sin piedad, cruzándose de brazos con un ceño fruncido, aunque con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, algo que alentó al esper a continuar.

—Aunque... El que sigue siendo un completo misterio para mí eres tú. Los misterios del universo no son nada comparado con la curiosidad que me produce tu ser. Espero encontrar algún libro llamado "Los misterios de Kyon" o algo así, al menos —Rió, mientras observaba cómo el rubor del otro aumentaba por momentos, lo que le dio cierta ternura—. Lástima... Debe ser de lo más divertido tener esa clase de encuentros con una persona tan gruñona y adorable como tú, aunque creo que me quedaré con las ganas de averiguarlo —Añadió, con una sonrisa divertida aunque algo melancólica, justo cuando el tren anunciaba su llegada a la estación de destino.

Kyon, que permanecía con los brazos cruzados sin ni siquiera mirar al esper, esta vez con un fuerte rubor, estalló cuando el otro ya se había levantado del asiento y recogía sus pertenencias para bajar del tren.

—¡E-ey, maldita sea, retira ahora mismo todas las estupideces que acabas de decir, maldito esper sonriente! —Gritó de repente, levantándose de su asiento con algo de torpeza y llamando la atención de los pocos pasajeros que había a bordo.

—¿Estupideces? Vaya, pensé que al menos correspondías mis sentimientos... — Respondió el otro, pensativo aunque con poca seriedad esta vez.

—¿S-sentimientos? ¿Qu...? ¡Ya te daré yo sentimientos! —Exclamó Kyon, intentando golpear al esper con la bolsa cargada con sus pertenencias que acababa de bajar del compartimento, aunque sin ningún resultado.

—¡Kyon! ¿Cuántos años tienes, cinco? Deja de hacer el idiota y de avergonzar a tu líder, y guárdate tus peleas amorosas para la intimidad, maldita sea. Aquí no venimos a pelear —Se quejó Haruhi, una vez que habían bajado todos del tren—. Y bien, ¿a qué demonios estamos esperando? ¡Vámonos a la playa inmediatamente! ¡Sólo está a unos metros de aquí!

_¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esta injusta vida? Me pregunto, mientras me humillan en mis narices y a nadie le importa lo más mínimo._

_De todas formas, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato desde que conocía a Haruhi, así que me resigné y seguí a los demás hacia la zona de la playa, que casi se podía ver desde la estación, cargado con las mochilas de Haruhi y Asahina-san, aparte de la mía, para variar. Por suerte para mí, Koizumi y Nagato se habían negado a que cargase con las suyas, y aunque Koizumi quiso ayudarme, como siempre, Haruhi se lo impidió._

_No sé qué mierda llevaba esta chica en la mochila, pero pesaba como mil demonios, y hacía que caminar por la arena con un sol de justicia encima de mí me costara el triple. Seguro que caminar por el desierto con cincuenta grados a la sombra era mucho más agradable que el infierno que estaba pasando. Unos minutos más tarde, logré llegar a la zona donde se encontraban, totalmente exhausto y sin aliento. Sentí alivio al comprobar que al menos Nagato había traído una sombrilla plegable bastante grande en su mochila. Haruhi estaba bastante contenta por ello, aunque en cuanto me vio aparecer, cambió de humor y comenzó a gritarme de nuevo._

—¡Maldita sea Kyon! ¿A qué demonios estás esperando? No puedo creer que seas tan lento. Es la última vez que te dejo cargando el equipaje detrás de nosotros, a partir de ahora me aseguraré de que vayas delante para no hacernos perder el tiempo —Comentó la líder, cruzándose de brazos con disgusto, mientras Kyon se dejaba caer bocabajo bajo la sombrilla que había colocado Yuki, totalmente agotado.

_¿Es que no vas a apiadarte de mí ni cuando estoy a punto de morir por insolación? Hasta el más temible de los samuráis habría quedado a la altura del betún si Haruhi hubiese nacido hace doscientos años. En serio, ¿cómo se puede sentir tan poco afecto por la gente? Esta chica tiene una patata en la cavidad torácica en lugar de corazón._

—K-kyon-kun... L-lo lamento mucho... La próxima vez no te haré cargar con mis cosas —Lloriqueó Mikuru, agachada al lado de Kyon y sacudiendo ligeramente uno de sus hombros, sin obtener respuesta aparente, en una escena más bien cómica.

—Qué lamentable... —Murmuraba Haruhi negando con la cabeza, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba—. En fin, no tengo tiempo para tonterías —Añadió, arrebatando con brusquedad su propia mochila, que aún estaba enganchada en uno de los brazos del chico—. ¿A qué demonios esperáis para meteros en el agua? ¡Vamos, a quitarse la ropa todo el mundo! —Ordenó, con un dedo en alto, para después posar una mirada perversa en la chica pelirroja—. Mikuru-chan~. ¡Déjame ver cómo te queda ese traje de buceo!

_Mientras escuchaba los gritos de la pobre Asahina-san pidiéndole clemencia a Haruhi y mientras sentía cómo me iba derritiendo poco a poco a pesar de estar en la sombra, sentí unos pasos en la arena acercándose a mí. No me fue demasiado difícil adivinar de quién se trataba, de todos modos._

—¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó el esper, colocando una mano en el hombro de Kyon y obteniendo un pesado gruñido como respuesta, algo que le hizo dejar escapar una enérgica risa—. ¿Te habrás acordado de ponerte el traje de buceo bajo la ropa, verdad? Si no, me temo que Suzumiya-san te hará desnudarte aquí mismo para asegurarse de que te lo pones —Rió de nuevo, haciendo a Kyon hacer otro gesto de desagrado.

—Eso es lo que tú quisieras, maldito depravado... —Murmuró Kyon, mientras levantaba su cara de la arena con pesadez, intentando encarar a Koizumi.

_La verdad es que los montículos que formaba la arena no eran de lo mejor para tumbarse encima, pero aún así me sentía demasiado cansado para levantarme, al menos de momento. Cuando giré mi cabeza lentamente hacia Koizumi, no encontré su cara demasiado cerca de la mía, como de costumbre. Con el calor y el mareo que tenía encima, me llevó algo de tiempo darme cuenta de que estaba de cuclillas frente a mí, y... Un momento, ¿qué hace Koizumi acariciando mi espalda al igual que la de un gato? Me está dando escalofríos. Y lo que es más importante, ¿qué demonios es ese enorme bulto tan marcado en su entrepierna y por qué está tan cerca de mi cara...? Espera, ¿acaso soy idiota? ¡Maldita sea! _

Kyon se levantó de su posición casi de un salto y se alejó del esper lo más posible, arrastrándose por la arena y dándose un golpe en la cabeza con la sombrilla de Yuki.

—¿Pero qué demonios haces? ¡Tápate, maldita sea! —Gritó sobresaltado, mientras acariciaba con dolor el golpe de su cabeza.

—¿Taparme? ¿Qué debería taparme? Los trajes de submarinismo son así, ¿no? —Sonrío Koizumi, mientras se ponía en pie y se cruzaba de brazos, mostrando lo bien que le sentaba el traje impuesto por Haruhi para aquel día.

Kyon no se había percatado de que el esper ya se había deshecho de su ropa y la había guardado cuidadosamente en su mochila, quedándose con el traje de submarinismo que ya llevaba debajo. Tampoco se estaba dando cuenta de que se había quedado mirándole boquiabierto más tiempo de lo que hubiese querido.

—¿Qué? ¿Fascinado? —Comentó el esper con una sonrisa, haciendo que el otro reaccionase con un sonrojo aún más fuerte del que ya tenía.

—¿Fascinado por qué, idiota? Más bien, deja de hacer el idiota y de aprovechar que es un traje ajustado para meterte cosas ahí dentro. No sabía que fueses de esa clase de tíos que les gusta aparentar lo que no tienen —Respondió Kyon, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando al otro con desagrado.

—¿Eh? ¿Aparentar lo que no tengo? ¿A qué te refieres? —A Koizumi le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que hablaba el otro chico, y cuando lo hizo, mirándose ahí abajo, la carcajada que soltó pudo oírse varios metros a la redonda, algo que hizo enfadar al otro aún más—. Espera un momento, no me digas que crees que lo que marca el traje es falso. No sabía que tuvieses una opinión tan pobre sobre mí —Añadió, sin parar de reír—. De todas formas, no tienes más que decírmelo y podemos hacer comparaciones, sólo para que salgas de dudas —Bromeó, encogiéndose de hombros, como si lo que acababa de proponer fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—Pf, no necesito hacer comparaciones de ningún tipo contigo, y menos de... eso. Menuda estupidez.

—Mm… Supongo que tienes razón —Añadió Koizumi, haciéndose el pensativo—. En ese caso, sería perfectamente aplicable lo de "las comparaciones son odiosas", sin lugar a dudas —Concluyó, sin poder evitar reír de nuevo.

Kyon estalló finalmente ante las burlas del otro, levantándose de repente de su posición y tirándole al esper un puñado de arena que llevaba en la mano, fallando en el intento.

—¡Retira ahora mismo lo que acabas de decir, maldito infeliz! —Gritaba, mientras seguía cogiendo puñados de arena y los lanzaba hacia él, aunque no le servía de nada, ya que el otro los podía esquivar debido a su mala puntería.

—Esto es único… —Murmuró Yuki desde su posición, sentada en la arena, con el traje de buceo ya puesto y aparentemente leyendo un libro, aunque llevaba un rato observando con interés la conversación de ambos chicos.

—¡Kyon! ¡Deja de hacer el idiota y cámbiate de ropa de una maldita vez! —Exclamó Haruhi mientras se acercaba a ellos, arrastrando a Mikuru con ella—. ¿Verdad que le queda genial el traje de buceo a Mikuru-chan? ¡Siendo tan ajustado acentúa aún más sus curvas! —Al decir eso, se abalanzó de nuevo hacia la pobre chica, que ya estaba totalmente avergonzada de por sí.

—La verdad es que te sienta realmente bien, Asahina-san —Comentó el esper sonriente.

—¿Verdad que sí, Koizumi-kun? —Respondió la líder, sin parar de toquetear a la otra chica—. ¡Seguro que ahora todos los chicos se quedarán mirándola embobados!

_No era muy fan de quedarme mirando a Asahina-san, sobre todo porque no quería incomodarla ni parecer un pervertido, pero reconozco que esa vez no pude evitar aunque fuera mirarla de reojo unos segundos. Ya la había visto varias veces en traje de baño, pero esta vez era diferente, sobre todo porque los trajes de baño no son tan ajustados. La diferencia de figura entre ella y Haruhi era bastante notable esta vez. Bueno, justo igual que la diferencia entre Koizumi y yo, que ahora podía percibir, después de haberme quedado sólo con el traje…_

—¡Kyon! Ah… ¿Ya has terminado de quitarte la ropa? Así me gusta, que obedezcas a tu líder —Koizumi se giró hacia el otro chico cuando la líder hizo el comentario, mirándole con curiosidad y una sonrisa algo perversa. Cuando éste se dio cuenta, se cruzó de brazos y juntó las piernas con vergüenza, intentando taparse.

—¿Mm? ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? No me digas que te da vergüenza ir en traje de buceo. Por favor, Kyon, ya eres adulto —El esper rió ante ese comentario—. En fin, como si me importase. Ya que estás castigado por llegar tarde… —Haruhi miró a su alrededor antes de decidirse—. Mejor… Quédate sentado en la toalla mientras pienso en el castigo que debo ponerte. Aún no lo he pensado, de todas formas.

—Para variar… —Murmuró Kyon.

—¿Has dicho algo?

—Eh… No, nada —Respondió el otro, rascándose la nuca.

—Bien, entonces quédate vigilando nuestras pertenencias mientras nosotros buscamos algo oculto bajo el agua, quién sabe —Haruhi se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Kyon arrugase la nariz con molestia—. Aunque sería un desperdicio que no usases tu traje de buceo en todo el día… Bueno, puedes meterte en el agua y buscar piedras con forma rara o moluscos o cualquier cosa de esas que hacen los niños. Haz lo que sea, pero aprovecha el tiempo, ¿entendido? —Le advirtió la líder cómo última instancia, mirándole de forma severa antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia el agua con entusiasmo, seguida por Mikuru y Koizumi.

_¿Ahora me castiga excluyéndome del grupo y obligándome a hacer cosas sin sentido? ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarme eso? Supongo que ha sido una decisión bastante rápida de su parte, de todas formas._

Yuki, que se había quedado al lado de Kyon en silencio, le miró de forma penetrante durante unos segundos, haciendo qué éste se sobresaltara, y sin decir nada, se dirigió lentamente hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Kyon, por su parte, se dirigió pesadamente hacia su mochila y rebuscó en ella, sacando la pequeña jaula que usaban los veranos para capturar cigarras y luego liberarlas.

_Supongo que al final ha servido de algo la jaula que ha metido mi hermana en mi mochila sin mi consentimiento. ¿Podré atrapar cangrejos con esto? _

_La verdad es que sentía bastante curiosidad por ver si podía atrapar algo con este cacharro, así que me adentré en el agua para comprobarlo, aunque, después de unos intentos fallidos y de quedar en ridículo, desistí, al menos por unos minutos. En el tiempo que me tomé para plantearme seriamente si debía volver a intentarlo, observé las peripecias del resto de la brigada. Haruhi obligaba a Asahina-san a meterse bajo el agua con unas gafas de bucear, aunque la pobre Asahina parecía resistirse, mientras Nagato y Koizumi observaban la escena, cada uno con sus respectivas expresiones. _

_Mirando a mi alrededor, observé cómo un grupo de chicas a unos cuantos metros de distancia miraban embobadas a Koizumi y daban grititos fascinadas, algo a lo que la verdad no le veía mucha lógica, así que decidí ignorarlas. _

_A partir de ese momento, no sé qué se cruzó por mi mente, pero empecé a sentir una creciente curiosidad por saber qué era lo que atraía a las chicas sobre Koizumi, y me encontré a mí mismo mirándole más de lo que hubiese querido. Lo cierto es que el traje de buceo dejaba poco a la imaginación, sobre todo en el caso de Asahina-san y Koizumi, que eran los que mejor cuerpo tenían. En el caso de Koizumi, sabía perfectamente que era bastante más musculoso que yo debido a su necesidad por luchar contra esos gigantes azules casi cada noche, y sobre todo porque ya le había visto en traje de baño algunas veces, pero no sé porqué, esta vez fue distinta. Empecé a sentir una rabia ferviente al comprobar que el cuerpo se le marcaba bastante bajo su traje de buceo. ¿Pero qué se toma este tipo? Sin duda yo a su lado dejaba mucho que desear. Para empezar, no soy para nada musculoso, es más, diría que me sobran algunos kilos, aunque eso no me importa demasiado. No, no me gusta nada el deporte. Ni siquiera sé qué mierda hago comparando el cuerpo de Koizumi con el mío. Creo que el calor me afecta de alguna manera extraña._

_Y tan extraña. Porque lejos de entretenerme de nuevo capturando crustáceos, fui incapaz de apartar la mirada de ese estúpido esper. No sé si era una especie de brujería o maldición, pero la visión de su pelo y su cuerpo mojados y esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara me estaban mareando, y me hacían tener más calor de lo normal, para más inri. En un momento dado, incluso me dio por mirarle la entrepierna, aún sin poder creer que esa enorme... cosa que marcaba notablemente el traje fuese suya. La mía en comparación... Bueno, mejor no haré comentarios al respecto. Intentaba sentir rabia hacia su persona más que otra cosa, pero el creciente calor de mi cuerpo me impedía pensar con claridad, junto con una incómoda sensación en mis partes bajas. Un momento... ¿Q-qué demonios es esto...?_

_Cuando miré hacia abajo para comprobar qué mierda me estaba pasando, me quedé totalmente en blanco, mientras el calor se instalaba ahora también en mi cara. Me tapé rápidamente la entrepierna como pude y miré alrededor, rogando por que nadie me estuviese mirando. Por suerte para mí, la playa no era muy conocida, y apenas había casi nadie. No podía creer que me estuviese pasando esto. Me negaba a creer que... tuviera una erección por haber estado mirando demasiado a Koizumi. ¡Me negaba a creerlo, maldita sea! Esto era demasiado vergonzoso. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?_

—S-Suzumiya-san... A-al menos déjame ponerme el bañador que he traído en mi mochila. Este traje de buceo es demasiado...

—¡Tonterías, Mikuru-chan! ¡No debes avergonzarte de lo que la naturaleza te ha dado, es absurdo! ¿Acaso oyes a Yuki-chan quejarse por ser plana o no tener curvas? ¿Verdad que no, Yuki? —Comentaba Haruhi enérgicamente mirando al alien, que bajo su expresión estoica parecía guardar instintos asesinos hacia la líder en ese momento—. ¿Ves? Koizumi-kun también tiene buen cuerpo y tampoco le veo quejarse. ¡Es un auténtico imán para las chicas, pero él lo lleva perfectamente!

Ante el comentario, el esper sonrió de forma forzada.

—P-pero no es lo mismo… Me da mucha vergüenza…

—¡Ya te digo yo que son tonterías, Mikuru-chan! ¿No ves que con un traje tan ajustado puedo comprobar mejor cuánto te han crecido desde la última vez? ¡Es muy práctico! —Concluyó Haruhi, apretando por enésima vez los pechos de la otra chica, mientras ésta seguía lloriqueando.

_Al comprobar por mí mismo que ningún miembro de la brigada me hacía el menor caso, decidí alejarme del lugar e intentar ver de qué manera podía solucionar el problema. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve caminando, pero encontré un rincón alejado en la misma playa sin nadie alrededor, rodeado de rocas, y que supuse que me vendría perfectamente en ese momento. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que aún seguía con la jaula en la mano, así que la arrojé a un lado. Esperaba que la erección hubiese desaparecido milagrosamente durante este rato, pero para mi desgracia, cuando miré seguía estando ahí, y volví a sentir calor en mis mejillas. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta ahora? Yo... Era incapaz de hacer algo íntimo en un sitio público o ajeno, aunque no hubiese nadie en ese momento. Ni siquiera soy capaz de hacerlo en mi casa cuando estoy solo, maldita sea. ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que pasar lo peor? ¿Y por qué mirando a Koizumi? ¿Es algún tipo de castigo por algo que hice en mi vida pasada? Dejando eso aparte, necesitaba pensar en algo rápido, porque me empezaba a doler y molestar más de lo normal... _

Koizumi observaba cómo Haruhi seguía sobrepasándose con Mikuru de vez en cuando, sin poder hacer realmente nada para evitarlo y con una sonrisa forzada y molesta en su cara. Parecía que lo de bucear o hacer cualquier tipo de actividad había pasado a un segundo plano, y el esper comenzaba a sentir vergüenza ajena por la escena que estaba haciendo la líder, así que decidió alejarse un rato de las dos chicas. De todas formas, Haruhi ni siquiera notaría su ausencia. Observó como Yuki había sido más astuta y se había alejado de allí antes que él, ya que se encontraba en la orilla recogiendo lo que parecían unas piedras brillantes de colores. La escena le pareció de lo más tierna y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo. Intentó acercarse a ella para curiosear qué estaba haciendo, pero el grupo de chicas que había estado mirándole desde hacía rato fue más rápido para acercarse a él, y entre las cuatro le abordaron cuando alcanzó la orilla. Por suerte para Koizumi, a los cinco minutos ya había conseguido deshacerse de ellas, incluso se alejaban con una sonrisa en la cara. Era una escena habitual para el esper, por lo que no le suponía ningún trabajo rechazar con toda la amabilidad del mundo a todas las chicas que se acercasen para flirtear. Siempre solía permanecer con una sonrisa después de ello, pero esa vez estaba algo triste. Ni siquiera sabía porqué había pensado en Kyon cuando le había dicho a las chicas que ya tenía pareja. Bueno, la verdad es que sí que lo sabía, pero le costaba admitirlo. Expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos nunca había sido fácil para él. Podía fingir una sonrisa, fingir cualquier estado anímico, o incluso mentir descaradamente debido al papel que le habían asignado, pero no expresar sus emociones reales. En ese sentido, se veía parecido a Yuki, por eso sentía tanto afecto por la chica extraterrestre.

Cuando miró hacia la chica de nuevo, la vio tan concentrada en su nueva tarea que decidió no ir a molestarla. En ese momento, sintió la necesidad de pasar tiempo con Kyon, pero cuando se puso a buscarle con la mirada, no le vio por ningún sitio. La playa estaba prácticamente desierta, por lo que le pareció bastante raro. Yuki, que se había dado cuenta de toda la escena, incluso la razón por la que Kyon se había marchado, decidió darle una pista al esper, señalando levemente con la cabeza la dirección por la que se había alejado el otro. Koizumi se lo pensó unos segundos, pero sabiendo que nunca podría dudar de Yuki tan descaradamente, se encaminó hacia dónde ésta le había señalado, regalándole una sonrisa por su ayuda, sin aparente respuesta por su parte.

Cuando ya se había alejado de la zona de la playa donde se concentraba la gente, Koizumi divisó un conjunto de rocas a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba, y decidió acercarse para inspeccionar.

_Después de haberme metido en el agua durante un buen rato y de haber hecho prácticamente de todo, la maldita erección seguía sin desaparecer. Ahora, totalmente mojado, incluso sentía frío por la sombra que daba el techo de rocas de ese sitio, pero esa maldita cosa erecta seguía estando ahí, burlándose de mí por ser tan miserable. No me quedaba otro remedio. Había recurrido a todo lo imaginable para distraerme, pero viendo que no había funcionado, sólo me quedaba el último recurso. Aunque me diese toda la vergüenza del mundo y no quisiera hacerlo en un lugar así, al menos me consolé sabiendo que no iba a ser el primero ni el último chico que lo hacía cuando tenía esta clase de problemas. Pero, justo cuando me había sentado contra una roca y estaba a punto de desabrochar el molesto traje de buceo con manos temblorosas, escuché unos pasos acercándose. ¡Sabía que no era buena idea hacer esta clase de cosas aquí!_

—¿Kyon? ¿Eres tú? —Se escuchó al esper, asomándose dentro de la pequeña cueva de rocas.

—¿K-Koizumi? ¿Q-qué demon...? —Kyon se puso en pie de repente, totalmente sobresaltado y escondiéndose del esper. Lo último que quería era que Koizumi le viese en ese estado, que encima él mismo había provocado.

—Ah, estás aquí. No te he visto antes y me tenías preocupado, por eso he venido a buscarte —Comentó, con una sonrisa que Kyon no pudo ver en ese momento.

—Q-qué bien... P-pues ya que sabes que estoy bien, a-ahora puedes volver a irte con las demás, ¿v-verdad? —Koizumi se extrañó al escuchar su voz temblorosa, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

_¡Por favor, vete de una maldita vez, me estoy muriendo lentamente!_

—Lo cierto es que no puedo... —Respondió el esper con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Q-q-qué? N-no me digas que las chicas vienen hacia aquí, p-por favor...

—No, no es nada de eso, ellas se están divirtiendo en la playa, cada una a su manera, he de decir —Rió.

_N-no te rías de esa manera, me haces tener escalofríos..._

—Sólo quería... Pasar un rato contigo, eso es todo. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—¡N-n-no! A-ahora no es un buen momento, si vienes dentro de un rato yo...

—¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? —Kyon no se esperaba escuchar la voz de Koizumi justo detrás de él, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era tarde, ya que el otro le había agarrado del brazo—. Me empiezas a preocupar con ese comportamiento tan... —Koizumi le hizo darse la vuelta para encararle, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del problema que le atormentaba. Kyon se quería morir justo en ese momento. Su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho.

—Oh, ya veo... —Fue lo único que acertó a decir el esper, posando después con curiosidad su mirada en la cara del otro, que miraba hacia el suelo completamente avergonzado y respirando con cierta dificultad.

_Ahora es un buen momento para que caiga un meteorito sobre la Tierra y nos destruya a todos. ¿Dónde está la ira de Haruhi cuando más la necesito? ¡Por favor, sólo quiero que todo esto acabe cuanto antes!_

—K-Koizumi, n-no me mires, ¡d-deja de mirarme, maldita sea! —Exclamó Kyon, que comenzó a temblar por el nerviosismo repentinamente—. M-mejor vete de aquí, p-puedo arreglármelas yo solo.

—Algo me dice que necesitas más ayuda que nunca —Rió Koizumi con suavidad, mientras acercaba su cuerpo al del otro, dejando su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Kyon, que seguía mirando al suelo avergonzado—. Sospecho que esta situación es algo nueva para ti, ¿me equivoco? —Sonrió, cada vez más cerca de su cara—. Si me dejas ayudarte, prometo no hacerte daño. Al menos... Déjame hacer algo por ti esta vez... —Le susurró en el oído, acercando su mano y rozando la erección del otro por encima del traje de buceo, haciéndole dar al otro un grito ahogado y perder el equilibrio, lo que le hizo caer al suelo de rodillas.

Koizumi se agachó junto a él y le agarró de los hombros con suavidad, tumbándole gentilmente sobre la arena y colocándose encima, aún de rodillas. Se quedó mirándole durante unos segundos, hasta que el otro no pudo aguantarle la mirada y giró la cabeza avergonzado, algo que le provocó una sonrisa.

—Eres tan sumamente adorable... —Comentó en voz baja, acercándose a dar pequeñas lamidas y mordiscos en el cuello del otro.

—K-Koizumi, p-para, m-me haces cosquillas... —Se escuchó a Kyon, que apoyaba sus manos en el pecho del otro y le empujaba para intentar separarle—. ¿P-por qué...? ¿P-por qué haces esto?

—¿Por qué? —Repitió el otro, levantando la cabeza—. Te he dicho que quería ayudarte, ¿no es así? —Sonrió, provocando otro fuerte sonrojo en la cara de Kyon—. Además... —Añadió, desabrochando lentamente la cremallera de la parte delantera del traje de buceo y dejando al descubierto el pecho del otro—. ...Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, y más si lo aprovechamos de esta manera —Rió, agachándose de nuevo y comenzando a lamer uno de sus pezones, cubriéndolo con su lengua, mientras acariciaba el otro con su dedo pulgar.

Kyon no pudo aguantar lo bien que le hacía sentir esa nueva sensación y dejó escapar un gemido, algo de lo que pareció avergonzarse, ya que se cubrió la boca justo después. El otro sonrió con perversión al ver su estado.

—Mm, estás salado... —Comentó el esper, sin parar de lamer, morder y besar el pecho de Kyon mientras bajaba lentamente hasta su vientre, acercándose peligrosamente a la zona que necesitaba más atención.

_El pelo mojado de Koizumi me hacía cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, y no podía soportarlo mucho más. Ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba permitiendo que esto ocurriera, en primer lugar, y menos con él. ¿Por qué querría él hacer todo esto conmigo? ¿Era todo fingido? ¿O quizá un sueño? Realmente no entendía nada, ni siquiera me entendía a mí mismo, pero por desgracia ya no había vuelta atrás. Yo... Sólo quería deshacerme de esa molestia en la entrepierna. ¡Maldita sea, ya no me importaba si era con Koizumi! Seguramente me arrepentiría después, de todas formas._

—Parece que necesitas más atención de lo que imaginaba. Veo que ya estás algo... húmedo por esta zona —Rió Koizumi, haciendo que Kyon se avergonzara aún más, al comprobar que la zona donde se encontraba la erección tenía una mancha sospechosa—. En ese caso... Supongo que puedo proceder a deshacerme de lo que sobra, ¿no es así?

_Por culpa del aturdimiento y de todas las nuevas sensaciones que me invadían, me percaté de que Koizumi me estaba quitando el traje de buceo cuando ya llegaba por la cintura. Me daba mucha vergüenza que viese... eso, y más estando en ese estado, pero no me quedaba otro remedio si quería..._

—Vaya... —El esper ya había despojado de Kyon la única prenda que le aprisionaba, y se deshizo de ella arrojándola a otro lado. Se quedó unos segundos mirando el miembro erecto y desnudo del chico con atención, con una expresión más parecida a cuando alguien se queda mirando a un recién nacido—. Es tan... Pequeña y adorable. En ese aspecto se parece a ti —Añadió, sin poder evitar soltar una enérgica risa.

Al decir eso, totalmente sonrojado y con toda la vergüenza del mundo, Kyon reunió fuerzas para propinarle un golpe al otro en las costillas con el pie izquierdo.

—¿Es que no puedes parar de burlarte de mí ni en un momento así? ¡Maldito idiota!

—¿A qué ha venido eso? Lo que he dicho no tiene nada de malo, sólo era una especie de alabanza —Respondió con una sonrisa, masajeando la zona golpeada con molestia—. No lo he dicho con intención de burlarme, si te he dado esa impresión. Al fin y al cabo, es totalmente cierto. Sólo me dan ganas de... —Koizumi no terminó la frase, ya que después de eso e inesperadamente para Kyon, se puso a lamer su erección, concentrándose sólo en la punta y rodeándola con su lengua. Como respuesta, el otro chico arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin poder soportar esa nueva sensación.

_De todas las cosas que me esperaba de él, nunca esperaría que fuese a hacer eso, y no pude evitar dejar escapar otro fuerte gemido. Nunca nadie me había hecho algo así. Era una sensación extraña pero a la vez se sentía demasiado bien. No podía aguantar todo esto mucho más, sentía que iba explotar de un momento a otro._

Koizumi decidió alargar su espera un poco más, y a los pocos segundos dejó la tarea de lamer su entrepierna. De todas formas, al verle en ese estado de excitación, con la cara sonrojada y respirando con dificultad, él mismo no pudo evitar que su propio miembro comenzase a despertar, y sintió que ahora su traje de buceo era el que apretaba y estorbaba. Ante la avergonzada y evasiva mirada de Kyon, comenzó a desabrochar la cremallera delantera, dejando ver su bien formado torso, para luego bajarlo por su cuerpo y deshacerse de ello completamente, arrojándolo cerca de donde estaba el otro traje. Kyon, por su parte, apartó la mirada precipitadamente al ver el gran miembro erecto del esper. Era mucho más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado cuando le vio con ese traje tan ajustado, y no sabía si sentirse incómodo, sentir vergüenza o sentir envidia. Más bien un poco de cada una.

_¿Q-qué? ¿Qué significa esto? Ahora en esta situación me doy cuenta de que la mía parece un guisante al lado de la suya. ¿Por qué siempre acabo siendo humillado de esta manera?_

El esper se percató de que Kyon estaba molesto por alguna razón que desconocía en ese momento, aunque, al comprobar que su expresión había mostrado algo de rabia cuando le había visto desnudo, podía hacerse una ligera idea de qué era. Le dio bastante ternura, pero en ese momento tenían asuntos más importantes que tratar. Ambos no podían aguantar su situación mucho más, y el hecho de ver a Kyon excitado y casi rogándole con la mirada que hiciera algo le hacía excitarse aun más.

—Me parece que ahora somos los dos los que necesitamos ayuda —Rió, adoptando después una expresión más seria.

Acto seguido, el esper colocó sus tres primeros dedos delante de la boca del otro, rozando sus labios, incitándole a que los lamiera. Éste dudó unos segundos, mirándole totalmente sonrojado y confundido, pero ya que no tenía más remedio, cedió e introdujo los dedos en su boca, humedeciéndolos con su saliva. La visión de Kyon en ese estado dejó a Koizumi completamente aturdido, ya que se quedó mirándole embobado con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Por un instante pensó para sí mismo qué tal se le daría a Kyon lamer otra parte de su cuerpo bastante más gruesa y larga que sus dedos.

—Espero no hacerte demasiado daño... —Dijo después casi en un susurro, y antes de que el otro se diese cuenta, ya había introducido lentamente su dedo índice en su entrada.

_Mi cuerpo se estremeció completamente ante esa extraña sensación, y fruncí el ceño con molestia. Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios era esto? Dolía, molestaba y se sentía muy raro. Tenía un cuerpo extraño dentro de mí, eso no lo dudaba, pero pensé que sería mucho menos molesto. La primera impresión que tuve ante esa nueva experiencia sin duda no fue demasiado agradable._

_...Aunque, después de haber pasado un rato y haber introducido el segundo dedo, lo que sentí fue totalmente diferente. La molestia y el dolor habían desaparecido de repente, y ahora la sensación era sumamente agradable. Tanto que no pude evitar soltar un gemido, y me avergoncé tremendamente cuando Koizumi se dio cuenta y sonrió. ¿Qué quería? Todo esto era nuevo para mí y no podía evitar avergonzarme por todo._

_Con el tercer dedo dentro pude ver las estrellas, y eso que era de día. Me avergoncé de nuevo cuando sentí unas gotas de mi propio semen cayendo sobre mi torso, pero ya era inútil arrepentirme. Nunca había sentido algo así, y necesitaba más, necesitaba... sentir a Koizumi más cerca. En ese momento sentí que sólo quería hacerlo con Koizumi._

Cuando el esper sacó los tres dedos de la entrada de Kyon, ambos se miraron embobados durante unos segundos, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. Koizumi acercó su mano a la cara de Kyon e instintivamente le limpió las gruesas lágrimas que caían por su cara debido al previo dolor que había sentido. Después de ello acarició su mejilla con ternura.

—Lo siento... Me temo que el dolor ha sido inevitable —Comentó, con la sonrisa de disculpa más bonita que Kyon había visto nunca, algo que le hizo quedarse más aturdido de lo que estaba—. Espero que lo que viene a continuación merezca la pena, al menos —Añadió riendo, aunque segundos después volvió a su expresión seria, acercando su miembro casi al límite a la entrada del otro e introduciéndolo lentamente, con sumo cuidado.

En ese momento, el esper sólo quería verle disfrutar por cosas que él mismo provocaba, quería escucharle gemir y gritar y ver ese adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, quería ver más emociones y reacciones aparte de su ceño fruncido, y parecía que estaba logrando su objetivo. El Kyon que había visto hasta ahora le había parecido lo más adorable del mundo.

_No sabría describir con exactitud todas las sensaciones que invadieron mi ser cuando por fin pude sentir a Koizumi dentro de mí, pero era lo mejor que había sentido en mi vida. Y se multiplicó cuando comenzó a moverse en mi interior. En ese momento, ya no pude evitar que los gemidos saliesen desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, y aunque aún me avergonzase en cierta manera, ya no me importaba. No podía importarme en un momento así._

_Observé la penetrante mirada de Koizumi clavándose en mí, y cómo en ese momento bajó el ritmo de su movimiento a uno suave, mientras acercaba su cara y sin mediar palabra posaba sus labios sobre los míos, callando repentinamente mis gritos. No esperaba que fuese a hacer algo así, y me quedé completamente en blanco. En ese instante, comenzó a profundizar el beso y a introducir su lengua en mi boca, algo que me hizo bastantes cosquillas, por cierto. Me sentí como un idiota al no saber muy bien cómo corresponder a un beso tan profundo, aunque Koizumi se encargó de hacerme seguir su ritmo poco después, por lo que ambos nos unimos en un apasionado beso, que tuvimos que terminar poco después por falta de aire, más de la normal, debido a la excitación que sentíamos._

_Mis manos, que estaban escarbando y arañando la arena por el placer, subieron lentamente hacia la espalda de Koizumi. Quería rodear su espalda con mis brazos, aunque al ser bastante ancha ni siquiera llegaba a hacerlo del todo, pero no me importaba, aún así le abracé como pude en ese momento. Quería sentir a Koizumi más cerca de mí. Él también pareció corresponderme, ya que después del beso apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Al estar tan cerca, no pude evitar aspirar su aroma, que al haber estado en contacto con el agua del mar olía a sal. Pero no era un olor desagradable, ni mucho menos, la verdad es que me gustaba bastante. _

_No recuerdo cuántas veces cambiamos de posición ni durante cuánto tiempo lo hicimos, sólo sé que en un momento dado, no pudimos aguantar más y llegamos juntos al clímax, él dentro de mí y yo sobre su torso y parte del mío, y que fue una de las experiencias más bonitas y llenas de sensaciones nuevas que había tenido nunca._

El esper se dejó caer tumbándose en la arena al lado de Kyon, totalmente agotado y respirando con dificultad. Se quedó mirando al otro atentamente durante un rato, hasta que no pudo evitar romper el silencio.

—¿Has visto? Mi ayuda ha servido de algo. Al final los dos hemos salido beneficiados —Rió, observando el gesto de molestia y vergüenza que se formaba en la cara de Kyon—. ¿Me dejarás ayudarte más a menudo a partir de ahora? Si es en esta clase de asuntos, mucho mejor —Bromeó, recibiendo un leve golpe por parte del otro.

—Eres un maldito pervertido... —Respondió Kyon en voz baja, apartando la mirada de Koizumi, que le miró con ternura.

—Bueno, al menos... ¿Me dejarás pasar más tiempo a tu lado? Realmente me gusta estar contigo —Confesó el esper, acariciando el creciente sonrojo en la mejilla del otro.

—T-te dejaré pasar tiempo conmigo si dejas de burlarte de mí.

—Vaya, no me digas que sigues molesto con lo de la diferencia de tamaño. No sabía que te lo hubieses tomado tan mal —Rió—. De todas formas, para mí es una cosa sin importancia.

—No me importa la diferencia ni nada de eso. Bueno, puede que sienta algo de envidia, pero eso no tiene nada que ver ahora —Respondió Kyon, apartando ligeramente su mirada—. Lo único que quiero es que dejes de burlarte de mí, maldito esper sonriente del demonio —Añadió, pellizcando y retorciendo su brazo. Aunque, en vez de molestarle, al otro le resultó bastante gracioso.

—Lo siento, pero nunca podré dejar de burlarme de ti, es como una afición. La verdad es que nunca puedes dejar de burlarte de un tsundere. Es como si te faltara algo —Rió, provocando otra reacción violenta por parte del otro, que desistió y acabó por rendirse al poco tiempo por el cansancio que aún sentía.

Al mirar a Kyon a la cara después de haber tenido aquel momento íntimo, por primera vez en su vida Koizumi sintió la necesidad de expresar sus sentimientos. Ya no veía necesario callarse y retenerlos por más tiempo. Ni siquiera veía necesario fingir una sonrisa o un estado de ánimo, y menos delante de Kyon.

En ese momento y pillándole desprevenido, acercó su cuerpo al del otro, agarrando su cara con ambas manos y posando de nuevo sus labios sobre los de Kyon, en un beso algo más tierno que el anterior. Al separase, aún sin apartar sus manos de su cara, se quedó mirándole un poco más.

—Te quiero —Le susurró de repente, a escasos centímetros de su cara—. No me importan tus defectos, ni que seas un gruñón irremediable, ni que seas fácilmente irritable, ni tu comportamiento tsundere... Es más, todo eso me parece bastante adorable —Rió, haciendo que el corazón de Kyon se acelerase aun más—. Te quiero con tus defectos, porque fue lo primero que me llamó la atención de ti. Porque eres una persona sincera y tierna con los demás, aunque a simple vista no lo parezca. Te quiero porque eres tú, porque eres Kyon.

El esper se quedó acariciando el pelo del otro con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras contemplaba las divertidas reacciones de vergüenza en su cara. Por fin lo había dicho todo, y además, Kyon no le había rechazado, que era lo que más temía.

—Y lo que es más importante, te seguiré queriendo aunque la tengas pequeña —Añadió de repente, mirándole a los ojos con gesto serio, una reacción que no pegaba demasiado con lo que acababa de decir. Como respuesta, recibió otro golpe en la cabeza.

—Acabas de hacer pedazos toda la escena con la estupidez que acabas de decir —Añadió Kyon con ojos entrecerrados, poniéndose en pie de repente, mientras se sacudía la arena de su cuerpo, aún desnudo—. Es una lástima, pensaba corresponder tus palabras, pero si no te tomas en serio tus propios sentimientos... —Añadió encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndose el duro, sólo para comprobar cómo reaccionaba el otro, que después de quedarse unos segundos en blanco imitó su gesto y se puso en pie.

—¿A qué viene eso? Por supuesto que hablo en serio. No creo que haya dicho nada malo, ya te he dicho que no me importan tus defectos —Respondió koizumi, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—¿Entonces consideras un defecto tenerla de un tamaño inferior? Eso es muy superficial de tu parte —Continuó Kyon, fingiendo un gesto de indiferencia.

—Claro que no. No pretendía decir eso en absoluto, quizá sólo me he expresado de forma equivocada —Al comprobar el sonrojo en su cara, el esper se acercó a él lentamente, mientras el otro se colocaba de nuevo el traje de buceo, abrazándole por detrás—. Te ves realmente tierno cuando intentas hacerte el duro conmigo, quizá debería hacerte de rabiar más a menudo —Rió, con las cabeza apoyada en uno de sus hombros.

—N-no estoy haciendo nada de eso, hablo en serio. Ahora te quedarás con las ganas de escuchar lo que siento, maldito esper sin gracia.

—Si tus sentimientos son tan sinceros como las reacciones que mostrabas antes, entonces me daré por satisfecho. Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que lo confieses —Comento Koizumi, sin poder evitar una carcajada, avergonzando a Kyon, que se libró de su abrazo con algo de brusquedad—. D-deja de decir estupideces y vístete rápido, idiota. No sé cuánto tiempo llevará Haruhi buscándonos, pero no quiero que el mundo se destruya por nuestra culpa —Añadió terminando de ponerse el traje de buceo y recogiendo la pequeña jaula que había dejado antes tirada.

—Vaya, ya empiezas a hablar en plural cuando estamos en problemas, me gusta eso, es un buen comienzo —Rió, recibiendo un ceño fruncido como respuesta, mientras él también terminaba de vestirse—. ¿Sabes? Tengo una duda desde hace rato y quizá tú me la puedas resolver... —Añadió, pensativo—. La erección de antes... ¿Fue porque te alegraste de verme, quizá? No pude evitar fijarme en que me mirabas demasiado, y tengo la sensación de que se debió a eso. Aunque si fuese así, me harías realmente feliz —Rió de nuevo, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la cara del otro.

—¡D-de ninguna manera, maldito depravado! ¿¡Por quién demonios me tomas!? —Exclamó Kyon totalmente avergonzado, dándole un golpe al otro con la jaula que llevaba en la mano, aunque como siempre, sólo le provocó una intensa carcajada, aparte de algún que otro moretón.

* * *

—¿Se puede saber de dónde mierda venís los dos? ¿Acaso habéis visto la hora que es? —Exclamó Haruhi cuando los vio aparecer—. Más vale que tengáis una buena... Oh, vaya. ¿Habéis traído crustáceos? ¿Y piedras marinas? —Comentó entusiasmada cuando vio que la jaula que portaba Kyon estaba llena de cosas—. Así me gusta, que aprovechéis el tiempo.

—Créeme que lo hemos aprovechado al máximo, Suzumiya-san —Añadió Koizumi, mirando de reojo al otro con una sonrisa y recibiendo un pellizco retorcido en el brazo.

—Por cierto, Kyon… ¿Qué es esa mancha que tienes en el traje de buceo?—Preguntó Haruhi con ojos entrecerrados, aunque con una creciente sonrisa malévola.

—¿D-de qué hablas...? Yo no tengo ninguna... —Y fue entonces cuando se fijó en la mancha de su entrepierna y recordó quién la había provocado y cómo fue. No era demasiado grande, pero por desgracia, Haruhi se había dado cuenta—. Ah, eso... Es... Ehm... Es crema solar. ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que sea? —En ese momento miró a Yuki con algo de desesperación, recordando las últimas palabras que le dijo la chica el otro día antes de marcharse del club de la brigada. El alien le miró con algo de curiosidad, observando a continuación cómo saldría el chico de ese lío.

—Ajá, y pretendes que me lo crea, ¿verdad? ¿Desde cuándo te echas crema solar en la entrepierna? ¿Eres nudista o algo parecido? Porque conociéndote lo dudo mucho —Le recriminó la líder, aunque al ver las expresiones de ambos chicos volvió de nuevo a su pícara sonrisa—. En fin... Ahora que sé que tenéis encuentros sexuales, al menos tened cuidado cuando lo hagáis en un lugar público. No querréis formar un escándalo, ¿verdad? La brigada quedaría en ridículo por vuestra culpa—. Añadió, haciendo que Mikuru se tapase la boca con vergüenza y Koizumi riese de nuevo, mientras Yuki seguía aparentemente estoica.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡No digas esas cosas tan a la ligera, maldita sea! ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? ¡Al menos defiéndeme!

—Lo siento, pero me temo que ya te he ayudado bastante con lo de antes, ¿no crees? —Le respondió el esper, guiñándole un ojo disimuladamente.

—¿Ayudarte? ¿Con qué te ha ayudado tanto si puede saberse?

—¿...A-a qué va a ser…? ¡A recoger las cosas que hemos traído, maldita sea! ¿Por qué preguntas tanto?

—¡Porque soy tu líder, faltaría más! Y ahora déjame echar un vistazo a lo que habéis capturado con tanta "ayuda mutua" —Respondió la líder con ironía, arrebatando la pequeña jaula de sus manos—. Vaya, hay algunos cangrejos bastante grandes por lo que veo. ¡Esta noche nos daremos un festín con todo esto para cenar!

_Mientras Haruhi observaba la captura con entusiasmo, sentí de repente la mano de Koizumi agarrando la mía disimuladamente, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa de disculpa, de esas tan perfectas y que tanto odio. No pude evitar sonrojarme, aunque le devolví otra mirada de "ya ajustaremos cuentas más adelante", por la vergüenza que me hace pasar y sobre todo por ese horrible dolor que estaba empezando a sentir en mis partes traseras, que seguramente mañana me haría moverme con dificultad y que obviamente era por su culpa._

Yuki observaba silenciosamente a los dos chicos agarrados de la mano y acariciándose disimuladamente, haciendo su curiosidad y su comprensión por los sentimientos humanos crecer por momentos.

* * *

Y hasta aquí mi segundo fanfic escrito hasta el momento. No puedo creer que ya haya maquinado dos historias de estos dos en mi cabeza, la primera incluso con 10 capítulos y un epílogo. Pero tratándose de mi otp, no creo que la imaginación se me acabe nunca, al menos de momento. Muchas gracias a los pocos que me leéis y comentáis aun sabiendo que no es una pareja conocida, y que tampoco escribo taaan bien. Os lo agradezco mucho, de verdad. Nos vemos en el siguiente fanfic, que sabiendo que lo escribiré entero antes de publicarlo, no sé cuánto tardaré hasta entonces.

**N/A: **Por favor, si leéis el capítulo no os olvidéis de dejar un comentario o una crítica constructiva, esto anima mucho a continuar a los escritores, sobre todo a principiantes como yo. No os cuesta nada y la autora (yo en este caso) os lo agradecería mucho. No es motivador hacer un fanfic con dedicación y esfuerzo y que nadie se moleste en comentarlo y dar su punto de vista. ¡Gracias!


End file.
